Rainbow emerald
by Sonamyxsiempre
Summary: Ya paso una semana desde que Eggman envio a Sonic y a su grupo a una dimensión distante,donde conocieron a sus otros yo.Pero ahora un espíritu maligno se ha liberado,el universo esta en sus manos.¿Lograran vencer a Mephiles?¿Quien es el elegido para controlar la Rainbow Emerald?¿Podran volver a casa?¿O no lograran salir vivos?Descubre como va esta historia.Yo hice el dibujo :3.
1. CAPITULO 1:Un nuevo mundo

Rainbow Emerald Capitulo 1

Hola bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fanfic,todavia estoy escribiendo Titanic version Sonic,asi que porque no escribir un nuevo FanFic?

Edades de los personajes en el FanFic(de mayor a menor) :

Knuckles y Knuxie:18

Rouge y Rou:18

Silver y Silvien:17

Shadow y Shadny:17

Sonic y Soundy:17

Blaze y Bleze:16

Amy y Ames:15

Tails y Tain:12

Cream y Coock:11

Edades de los personajes malos(mayor a menor).

Eggman:49

Mein:17

Chess:17

Mary:16

Mystic:16

Espero que les guste :3.

Una eriza rosa miraba pensativamente por la ventanilla,sus puas que le llegaban hasta la cintura rozaban su rostro que ya no era el de una niña.

Esa dulce niña que existia hace 5 años habia desaparecido,ahora era toda una jovencita ruda y seria y ademas sus sentimientos habian cambiado tambien...

Ya no amaba al heroe azul,talvez antes estaba loca por el gracias a su entrada a la adolecencia ese estupido erizo fanfarron ya no le gustaba solo era su amigo aunque ella en el fondo lo odiaba por romper su corazon,no queria venir simplemente su pequeña amiga Cream la arraastro hasta ese avion."Una niña de once años me obligo a venir,pftt"penso Amy.

En cuanto a Sonic habia cambiado mucho,era mas ordenado y limpio pero aun era un inmaduro(hay asi lo amamos no?)siempre se preguntaba porque Amy ya no lo amaba,"acaso se enamoro de otro?"pensaba Sonic con celos hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Ese Eggman otra vez nos arruina las vacaciones"dijo Tails mientras piloteba el avion en el que iban:El,Sonic,Amy,Knuckles,Rouge,Shadow,Cream,Blaze y Silver quienes habian venido de visita unos dias.

"Cierto,acaso no se toma vacaciones para hacer el mal?"dijo Knuckles mirando por la ventanilla.

"En fin,apenas lo venzamos regresamos al hotel a dormir"dijo Sonic muy confiado,lo que no sabia era que Eggman tenia 4 armas secretas.Y una de esas seria la que los llevaria a su "destruccion".

El avion aterrizo en una isla donde,segun la policia habian visto a Eggman con un sequito de robots .

Se dirigieron todos hacia la base de la isla,que se encontraba en el centro de la misma,entraron ya que la puerta estaba abierta .Pero cuando entraron todos las puertas se cerraron y las luces se apagaron.

"Pero que..."

Derrepente las luces se encendieron y frente al Sonic Team estaba Eggman sonriendo malevolamente.

"Bienvenidos a mi base vacacional,tarados..."dijo Eggman

Sonic le dio una patada a Eggman mandandolo contra la pared.

"Oye! me dejas terminar mocoso?"dijo el tipo tocandose la cabeza.

"Bien pero que sea rapido"dijo Sonic bostezando

"Esta bien les tengo unas sorpresas"dijo Eggman.

En ese momento el Sonic Team queria saber que planeaba Eggman esta vez.

"Mary!Mein!Mystic!"llamo Eggman entonces entraron una murcielaga aquamarina,una gata rosada y una osa morada y amarilla.

Bien les presento a las que a partir de ahora seran mis hijas"dijo Eggman"Ella es Mein,ella es Mary y ella es Mystic.

Las chicas sonrieron malevolamente.

"Se que parecen delicadas ,pero son armas de ! A ellos!"ordeno Eggman

Amy solto un martillazo contra Mein,pero la gata la esquivo rapido y la tomo de un levanto y la lanzo al suelo.

"Spin Dash!"dijo Sonic abalanzandose sobre Mein ,pero ella tambien hizo un Spin Dash y como ambos tenian la misma fuerza salieron callo parada,pero Sonic callo de cara sobre la espalda de Amy.

"Hayyyyyyyy"grito Amy "Lo siento dijo Sonic"pero estaba demasiado debil como para levantarse.

"Flame controol"(me lo invente creo xD)dijo Blaze mientras sus manos ardian y trataban de alcanzar a la feroz gata rosa,quien sorpresivamente detenia las bolas de fuego con sus manos haciendo que estas se reflecataran hacia Blaze,quien callo rendida en el suelo.

"Jajajja muy bien Mein"djo Eggman

Rouge le lanzo una patada voladora a Mary,pero Mary la tomo del pie,la hizo girar y la lanzo contra una pared cerca de donde habian caido Amy,Sonic y Blaze

"AHH mi cabeza"dijo Rouge antes de quedar inconsiente.

Shadow iba a tratar de hacer lo mismo a Mary ,pero esta le metio un puño que lo dejo K.o.

Silver levanto una silla con sus poderes psiquicos .Dirigio el objeto hacia Mary pero ella reacciono rapido y con sus poderes pisiquicos levanto un bate de baseball y le dio a Silver con el.

"Ay,Ay ,Ay"dijo el erizo plateado tratando de huir ,pero al final callo inconciente sobre los pies de Shadow.

"Eso es querida "dijo Eggman.

Cream aunque parecia debil tenia una gran fuerza,le dio un par de puños a Mystic,trato de dar un tercero pero la osa la tomo del puño fuertemente.

"Ahh me lastimas"dijo Cream.

"Pues que bien querida"dijo Mystic pegandole un puño que la mando contra Rouge quien aun seguia inconsiente.

Knuckles iba a darle patadas y puños a Mystic,le alegraba tener nudillos en sus manos .Pero Mystic tambien tenia nudillos! y tomo a el equidna del cuello y lo estampo en el suelo,el cual se agrieto y todo.

Tails se asusto muchisimo,vio a sus pobres amigos medio muertos en el suelo,pero algo lo distrajo de sus osa lo tomo de sus colitas y lo electrocuto con una pistola de electricidad,amarro al zorro de manos y pies y luego lo dejo junto a Cream.

Sonic se levanto con lo que podia,tomo un ring y hizo un spin dash de nuevo pero atacando contra Mary,pero la murcielago tambien hizo eso y Sonic cayo inconsiente esta vez sobre el estomago de Shadow.

"JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ estos tontos creyeron que podrian vencer a criaturas creadas con su propio ADN"rio Eggman"Chicas es hora del arma principal"

Mein oprimio un boton y unos chorros de agua calleron del techo ,haciendo que nuestros protagonistas se despertaran aunque ni se podian levantar y casi no abren los ojos.

Eggman oprimio un boton y aparecio un pedestal que en su centro tenia una esmeralda con todos los colores del arcoiris.

"Que es eso?"dijo con voz debil Sonic

"Les presento,La Rainbow Emerald,osea el simbolo de su destruccion"dijo Eggman.

"Nunca habia oido de ella"dijo el medio muerto Knuckles.

"Es porque yo la descubri hace unos dias,es sumamente poderosa ,podria destruir el planeta entero,pero me conformare con ustedes luego are el resto de mi ! llego la hora!.

Mystic oprimio un boton y la esmeralda brillo con mucha creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de el Sonic Team,se ilumino el centro del campo para luego explotar y cuando el humo se disipo...Sonic y sus amigos ya no estaban..

"JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ,me deshize de ese estupido fin Moibus sera mioooooo!"dijo Eggman riendo como se retiro con su equipo,al cual llamo Egg Team.

Pero alguien los observaba entre la penumbra...

"JaJaJa,ese Eggman cree que los yo se que no es asi,Sonic the Hedgehog te encontrare,cueste lo que cueste,pronto seras mio. Yo Chess The Hedgehog te lo prometo...y el que se interponga en mi camino ya vera"dijo la misteriosa chica afilando un gran cuchillo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"grito Amy mientras se agarraba de un trozo de metal que volaba junto con ellos en un portal itradimensional.

"Mantengan la calma!dije que mantengan la calmaaaaaaaaaaa!"gritaba Knuckles

"AGARREMONOS DE LAS MANOS Y TRATEN DE AGARRAR LAS ESMERALDAS!"dijo Sonic

Resulta que Eggman tenia las 7 esmeraldas Chaos en un deposito y Sonic se dio cuenta y las tomo antes de que el pudiera verlo.

Todos se tomaron de las manos y los que pudieron cogieron una cerro los ojos y penso:

Perdon por ser un erizo malo,perdon por robarle las galletas a Cream,perdon por haber ignorado a Amy,perdon por espiar el diario de Shadow perdon por haber dañado el invento de Tails perdon por todo...

Hubo una luz cegadora ...

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor...

"Ehh cuidado no lo sueltes cojelo firme de los pies"

"Donde pongo esta?"

"en tu habitacion Rou"

"Ehh a esta rosada se le cayo un zapato"

"Pues ponselo!"

"Hey se le enredaron las colas en la puerta!"

"Abre la puerta entonces!"

"Creo que el mio esta despertando"

Sonic abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a una eriza de color azul electrico con ojos de color esmeralda que lo miraban alguna razon era muy parecida a el...Ehhh!un momento era exactamente igual a el solo que femenina!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"grito Sonic levantandose del sofa y saliendo a una velocidad sonica por la puerta.

La eriza azul hizo lo mismo y logro alcanzarlo.

"Hey tranquilo amigo,no te aremos dañ pasar a tomar un chocolate?"dijo la eriza"Estas demasiado debil"

"E-e-e-esta bien"dijo Sonic mientras de dirijian a la casa.

Sonic estaba abrigado con una cobija tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente sentado en un otros animales lo miraban.

"Hey! no nos hemos presentado,soy Soundy la eriza mas rapida de este te llamas?"dijo la eriza azul sentandose a su lado.

"Soy Sonic"dijo Sonic

"Ahh bueno ellos son mis amigos"dijo Soundy"Ella es Tain es muy inteligente"

"Hola mucho gusto Sonic soy Tain"dijo una zorrita de dos colas y ojos azules ,peinada con dos una camisa rosada,pantalon negro,zapatos verdes y abrigo del mismo color."Es una copia femenina de Tails."Penso Sonic

"El es Ames"prosiguio Soundy y susurro"Esta super enamorado de mi"

"Hola Sonic soy Ames"dijo un erizo de color rosa,de ojos unos guantes blancos y zapatos rojos."Te advierto Sonic,si te acercas demasiado a mi Soundy lo pagaras"susurro Ames a Sonic sacando un martillo enorme.

"Vaya es identico a Amy"penso Sonic

"Bueno ella es Knuxie"dijo Soundy.

"Hola soy Knuxie un placer conocerte Sonic"dijo una equidna roja de ojos azules,llevaba un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo,una camisa y pantalon rosados,zapatos verdes y unos guantes blancos de los cuales sobresalian unos nudillos.

"Mucho gusto Knuxie"dijo Sonic(creo que ustedes ya saben a quien se parece).

"El es Rou"siguio Soundy.

"Que onda soy Rou"dijo un musculoso murcielago blanco de ojos azules,usaba unos guantes morados y unos zapatos del mismo color.

"Mucho gusto"dijo Sonic pensando en que se parecia mucho a Rouge,claro version

masculina.

"Ella es Silvien,viene del futuro junto con Bleze.

"Holaaa!"dijo una eriza plateada de ojos dorados,sus puas sobresalian de su cabeza y su cabello le llegaba hasta los comiendo una dona,usaba falda y chaleco de jean ,camisa morada y guantes y zapatos aquamarina.

"Hola"dijo Bleze,era un gato morado con ojos del mismo color que los de Silvien,usaba guantes blancos y zapatos morados.

"El es Coock"dijo Soundy"Y su amigo Cheeisi que es un Chas.

"Chas Chas"dij Cheesi

"Hola soy Coock,quieres una galleta?dijo el conejo amarillo ofreciendole una galleta a Sonic

"Gracias Cream,digo Coock"dijo Sonic recibiendo la galleta.

"Ohh casi se me olvida ella es Shadny"dijo con fastidio Soundy

"Hola Faker numero 2,estee Sonic"dijo una eriza negra con puas negra sy notaba que no le agradaba mucho una camisa roja,un collar rojo,unos jeans,un abrigo verde oscuro y zapatos ojos eran rojo carmesi y de sus labios sobresalia un gran colmillo,Sonic recordo lo que decia en una pagina del diario de Shadow el cual habia escrito hace como 50 años:

"Querido diario,hoy por fin Maria accedio a llevarme al odontologo de la estacion espacial A.R.K a que me saquen ese horrible colmillo del que todos se fin sere el mas lindo de la estacion :D."

Att:Shadow

"Shadow es un ridiculo"penso Sonic

"Bien Soundy y como me encontraron?"pregunto Sonic

"Pues estabas tirado en el bosque y ademas habian otros animales a tu alrededor"dijo Soundy

"Animales como cuales?"dijo Sonic

"Estaban tu,un equidna rojo,un zorro de dos colas un gato morado,un murcielago blanco,un conejo con un animalito raro que decia Chao Chao! y trez erizos uno negro uno plateado y uno rosado,ese creo que era una chica pero no se veia muy bien si eran chico o chica porque estaban muy heridos."

"Y donde estan ellos?"dijo Sonic

"Estan arriba,los conoces?dijo Soundy

"Si el equidna se llama Knuckles,el zorro se llama Tails,la gata morada se llama Blaze,la murcielaga se llama Rouge,la coneja se llama Cream y el animalito que dicen es un Chao y se llama Cheese,el erizo negro se llama Shadow,el plateado Silver y la rosada se llama Amy.

"Ok sigueme"dijo Soundy subiendo por las escaleras seguida por Sonic mientras todos los presentes se preguntaban porque sus nombres y su aspecto eran tan parecidos a los de los misteriosos animales que habian encontrado ese dia en el bosque del planeta Toibus.

Les gusto? bueno lo hize para ver si les gustaba es otro invento de mi cabezota loca, si les gusta dejen review :D.Y si les gusta lo seguire escribiendo.

Aclaracion:Sonic no me pertenece a mi(ya quisiera n.n)le pertenece a un japones con su empresa Sega.

Noticia:Ya casi termino el capitulo 6 parte dos de Titanic,version Sonic asi que esperenlo.

Chau See You Later

-Sonamyxsiempre


	2. CAPITULO 2:WTF Donde estan las esmeralda

Rainbow Emerald capitulo 2:Wtf! donde estan las esmeraldas?

Holas aca esta el capitulo 2 de Rainbow emerald :D ahora pondre los reviews del capi anterior al final de este capitulo bueno disfrutenlo :3:

Aclaracion:es rango T porque contiene algunaas palabras groseras ;).

"Bueno Sonic ahi estan tus amigos"dijo Soundy abriendo la puerta de un cuarto de la planta superior.

Era un cuarto enorme en el habia un televisor y once camas una de ellas estaba vacia y en las otras estaban sus amigos inconcientes todavia y con un monton de vendas en sus cuerpos.

"Creo que debemos dejarlos descansar,la verdad los encontramos muy tuviste suerte,saliste ileso."susurro la eriza azul

"MM tienes razon, conocer la casa?"dijo Sonic

"Claro ven te la mostrare :)"dijo Soundy.Y ella y Sonic se fueron a conocer la casa.

"Ahhh"se quejo,cuando desperto.

"Ehhh! donde carajo estoy?"dijo levantandose pero al hacer esto casi muere del dolor.

"AYYY,joder que me paso?"exclamo al ver que tenia una venda en su cabeza y una escayola(yeso) en su pierna izquierda.

Miro a sus lados y vio a Shadow en la cama de al lado,tenia los dos brazos vendados y un moreton en su ojo.A su otro lado estaba Blaze tenia un cuello ortopedico y una vendita en la cara.

Se levanto como pudo y tomo unas muletas que se encontraban al lado de su cama,miro ese cuarto donde estaban todos sus amigos heridos e inconcientes y se pregunto¿Que hacia ahi?¿Que era ese lugar?.

Trato de recordar que habia pasado,"Aja!"exclamo triunfante.

"Recuerdo perfectamente,Eggman nos destruyo con esa esmeralda suya,pero¿donde estoy?.Como sea lo averiguare."

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de algo,ahi faltaba alguien! Sonic!.

Salio de la habitacion lo mas rapido que podia,eso de las muletas no le iba muy las escaleras,solo queria saber donde estaba!,pero resbalo y cayo de las escaleras quedando inconciente otra vez.

"Bueno aqui esta la..."dijo Soundy pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escucho un ruido horrible en las y Sonic intercambiaron miradas de susto y corrieron hacia aya...

Cuando llegaron,en el suelo estaba tirada una eriza rosa con vendas en la cabeza y una escayola en su pierna estaba inconciente parecia que habia rodado por las escaleras.

"Amy"dijo Sonic corriendo a su lado y la cargo hacia arriba.

Desperto,su vista se nublo parapadeo unas veces y vio un rostro Sonic y..."Eh!¿quien es ella?"penso Amy mirando a la eriza azul electrico,ojos esmeralda,camisa ombliguera violeta,saco rosa,jeans,zapatos rojos y guantes parecia mucho a Sonic,pero demasiado,hasta tenia ese brillo especial en sus ojos ese brillo que tenia Sonic que tanto la volvia loca...

"Eh porque estas diciendo eso!"penso Amy

Volviendo al grano,Amy quedo en shock por el parecido que tenia esa eriza con ojos se abrieron como platos .Tal vez era una ilusion,con tremendo golpe que se habia dado...

"Hola amiga estas bien"dijo la eriza azul.

Joder,si era real.

"Mierdahhh!"grito Amy cayendose de la cama."Quien eres tu?,y porque te pareces tanto a Sonic?"

"Soy Soundy,y la segunda pregunta no se :3"dijo Soundy con amabilidad

"Hola Amy,veo que despertaste"dijo Sonic que se habia ido unos minutos antes de que ella despertara.

"Bien Amy,te veo un poco confundida vamos abajo a charlar."dijo Sondy,y luego se fueron los tres erizos de la alcoba.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de temas de interes entre los tres,hasta que llego Ames que habia regresado de comprar los viveres del mes.

"Holaaa com..."dijo el erizo pero no pudo terminar ya que se quedo mirando a Amy.

Amy tambien se quedo estuvieron como 10 minutos hasta que...

"Recorcholis!que es este lugaaaaaaaar "grito Amy quedando inconciente de nuevo.

"Maldicion"dijo Sonic

Un rato despues Amy desperto..Estaba un poco mas tranquila hasta que...

"Bien!Dime quien eres tu?Eggman te envio para destruirnos?.Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Soundy"pregunto Amy

"Quien es Eggman?"respondio Soundy

"Es un cientifico loco y rechoncho que solo piensa en destruirnos"dijo Sonic

"AHHH"dijo Soundy

"Amy no te preocupes no te haremos daño ni a ti ni a tus amigos,a menos que cierto erizo azul se acerque demasiado a cierta eriza azul."dijo Ames invocando su peeko peeko hammer,un martillo amarillo con los dos extremos de color rojo(al contrario que el de Amy).

"Esta bien solo fue un pequeño susto,nunca vez a alguien igual a ti todos los dias"respondio con tranquilidad Amy.

"Hey,no habran despertado ya sus amigos?"dijo Soundy.

"Si,vamos a verlos"dijo Sonic.

Y los cuatro fueron a verlos.

Abrieron la puerta de la alcoba y tadan!estaban despiertos,pero aun atolondrados y malheridos.

"Ehh hola Sonic ,se puede saber donde estamos?"dijo Knuckles

Sonic les explico a todos todo lo que habia pasado,sus amigos despues de ver a sus dobles(y de un buen desmayo)no estaban nada tranquilos,sin ellos el doctor Eggman podria hacer lo que quisiera en Moibus.

Bajaron y todos hacian sus actividades de interes,ya que se habian tranquilizado.

Rouge y Rou,volaban entre los arboles,mientras Knuckles y Knuxie probaban su fuerza.

Shadow,Shadny,Silver,Silvein,Ames y Amy caminaban por el bosque.

Tails y Tain se la pasaban en el taller de la zorrita,mientras que Coock y Cream cocinaban la cena.

Sonic y Soundy hacian carreras.

Hasta que alguien tuvo que acordarse de algo y arruinar todo.

"Carajjo! las esmeraldas chaos las esmeraldaaaaaaaaaaaaas chaos"grito Knuckles a todo pulmon y empezo a corretear por todo el patio.

"Las esmeraldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaas chaos,donde estan?"gritaban al unisono Tails,Cream,Silver,Shadow,Blaze,Amy,Rouge y Sonic.

"Que son las esmeraldas chaos?"dijo Soundy

"Vengan todos a mi laboratorio y de paso sabremos como llegaron ustedes aqui"dijo Tain y fueron al laboratorio.

"Bien"dijo Tain"La razon por la que ellos estan aqui es a causa de que ese tal doctor Eggman""Utilizo una poderosa esmeralda llamada Rainbow Emerald,la cual se creia inventada por aparecer en los cuentos de ciencia intento destruirlos,pero la esmeralda no es controlada por la Master Emerald,por lo cual hizo lo que creo un portal intradimencional que los envio aqui al planeta Toibus"

"Ahh mi Master Emerald"suspiro Knuckles

"Bien ya sabemos como llegamos aqui"dijo Sonic

"Que son las esmeraldas chaos?"dijo Sondy"Yo solo conosco los diamantes chas"

"Las Esmeraldas Chaos o CHaos Emeralds ,son 7 esmeraldas que son controladas por la Master Emerald todas se encuentran en Moibus un planeta "ficticio""dijo Tain"Cada una tiene un poder diferente y nadie sabe que puede pasar si las juntas a todas,ya que cada vez que las juntas se vuelven a separar"

"Y quien es Eggman?"dijo Ames"Y porque suena igual a nuestro enemigo Breadman?"

"Eggman es un cientifico loco que trata de destruirlos a ellos"dijo Tains

"Que son los Diamantes Chaos."dijo Blaze

"Son 8 diamantes,cada uno con un elemento de la naturaleza diferente,son controladas por el Supreme Diamond,si se las junta a causa una gran son indestructibles."dijo Tains

"Tenemos que encontrar esas esmeraldas y regresar a Moibus,antes de que sea demasiado tarde "dijo Silver

"Es verdad,Eggman ya debe estar planeando dominar el planeta"dijo Rouge

"Y la Master Emerald esta desprotegida"dijo Knuckles

"Nosotros les ayudaremos!"dijo Soundy

"Que!"dijeron sus amigos al unisono

"Los ayudaremos"dijo Soundy

"Pero estamos en vacaciones"protesto Coock

"EH!"regaño Soundy.

"Pero"dijo Coock

"EH!"

"Per.."

"Ehh"

"Vaya gracias Soundy,espero que lo logremos a tiempo"dijo Amy

"No se preocupen,desde ahora seremos un equipo"dijo Soundy

Y todos juntaron sus manos y las levantaron al aire gritando "A buscar las esmeraldas!"

No se imaginaban que un gran peligro se acercaba...

Un poco corto?diganmen si les parecio corto para hacerlos mas largos ;) bien les pondre los reviews del capi anterior:

katy la eriza:Gracias Katy :) en el proximo capitulo veras eso.

Mochi The Lynx:Tanx ;),lo d Shadow y su colmillo se me ocurrio por lo del Summary no soy muy buena con eso.

Ani :Me alegro de que te aya encantado :3 y no sabia que daba risa jjejjeje.

Aclaracion:Los personajes(exepto el Team Egg y Soundy y sus amigos)le pertenecen a un japones y a su empresa SEGA.(yeii! segaaa).

Nus leemos pronto :3

-Sonamyxsiempre


	3. Capi 3:Una batalla epica

**Rainbow Emerald capitulo 3:Una batalla antigua enemiga.**

**Hola,perdon por no actualizar rapido esque me dejan 10 tareas por dia OwO ojala pudiera dejar de hacerlas,pero valen el 30% de la nota U.U y hoy no me dejaron fin vamos a la historia este capitulo se presentara a una nueva personaje que aparecera en muchos de mis FanFics en aveces sera la mala a veces la este caso sera la mala,su nombre es Chess The Hedgehog una eriza que hace honor a su nombre ya que es de color blanco y negro,controla los 4 elementos mas el rayo,tiene un gran cuchillo puede ver el pasado presente y futuro y teletransportarse,pero es una Psicopata y ahi les va la historia.**

**Antes de poder ir a algun lugar,nececitaba hablar con el doctor nececitaba para comunicarle que su peor enemigo seguia vivo,ademas nececitaba esa esmeralda.**

**"Hola "dijo la eriza apareciendo frente al doctor estaba dormido**

**"Ahhhh,quien mierda eres tu?"grito Eggman escondiendose bajo las sabanas.**

**"Permitame presentarme,soy Chess The Hedgehog y si le interesa le tengo una noticia muy muy interesante(redundancia, redundancia everywhere)"dijo Chess**

**"Hmmm no tengo porque oirte,puedes estarme engañando"dijo Eggman.**

**"Estabien...Entonces no querra saber que Sonic y sus amigos siguen vivos"dijo Chess limandose las uñas con su cuchillo de carnicero.**

**"Eh?eso no es posible!ademas como se que eso es verdad"dijo Eggman**

**"Pues que le digo,yo veo echos del futuro,presente y pasado Eggman"dijo Chess**

**"JaJaJaJaJa,en serio?demuestralo!"dijo Eggman**

**"En unos minutos ud. se resbalara con un charco de agua"dijo Chess**

**"Ja que ridiculo! solo eres una mentirosa! aca no hay agua ni un vaso ni nada"girto Eggman y se levanto de la cama,pero al hacerlo resbalo con un charco causado por una gotera y cayo de bruces.**

**"Tarado"susurro muy bajito Chess mientras Eggman se levantaba.**

**"Que dijiste?"dijo Eggman**

**"Nada"dijo aguantando la risa Chess**

**"Bueno y si Sonic y sus amigos no estan muertos,entonces donde estan?"Pregunto Egg**

**"En este momento los estoy viendo durmiendo comodamente,en una casa donde viven con sus dobles en el planeta Toibus ubicado en la dimension de Akar(me lo invente)"dijo Chess con los dedos en la cabeza.**

**"Grrr esos malditos"dijo Eggman**

**"Le propongo un trato,usted me teletrasporta asi alla y yo misma me encargare de tomar a Sonic prisionero,luego hare que aniquile a sus amigos,despues el y yo nos casamos y hare que el sea su esclavo tambien JaJajAJjajJAJjajAJjajAJjaJAJ jajJAJJajJAJ"Rio macabramente la eriza haciendo que Eggman retrocediera.**

**"Emm pues no lo se..."dijo Eggman rascandose la cabeza.**

**"Quee!"dijo Chess sacando su cuchillo con cara psicopata.**

**"E-e-este si,pero la esmeralda puede destruirte"dijo Eggman**

**"Ja no se preocupe,ya vi el futuro y estare sana y salva"dijo Chess**

**Ok ven acompañame.**

**"Ammm"desperto Sonic.**

**"Buenos dias"dijo Cream que le traia el desayuno en una bandeja**

**"Gracias Cream,a que se debe esto?dijo el erizo.**

**"Pues,a nada solo todos estamos comiendo en la cama"respondio Cream**

**"Ok"**

**Todos comieron y se arreglaron para salir a hacer un picnic.**

**Llegaron al bosque Toibus era un bosque hermoso repleto de arboles y con una gran cascada.**

**"Ohh este lugar es hermoso"dijo Rouge.**

**"SI ademas me traje el detector de esmeraldas para ver si encontramos alguna,de casualidad Tain tenia uno y lo modifique para que en vez de detectar diamantes detectara esmeraldas"dijo Tails.**

**Todos comieron un rato,luego jugaron frisbi y a la pelota,para terminar viendo las estrellas recostados en el pasto.**

**Accidentalmente Sonic puso su mano sobre la de Amy y extrañamente se sonrojo demasiado.**

**"Lo siento"dijo Sonic casi tan rojo como Knuckles**

**"Ok"dijo Amy indiferente,pero por dentro sentia algo muy extraño.**

**Shadow yShadny estaban apartados en un rincon**

**"Que hermosa noche"dijo Shadny**

**"Si como tu,Ehh!"dijo Shadow sonrojado"Soy un ton- to"**

**"Ejeje Gracias"dijo Shadny sonrojada tambien**

**"Me caes bien aunque allamos conversado poco siento que tu de verdad me entiendes,nadie quiere ver mi verdadero yo..."dijo Shadow**

**"A mi me pasa exactamente igual"dijo Shadny**

**Y se fueron acercando poco a poco,hasta que ya no habia distancia entre ellos,estaban a punto de besarse hasta que...**

**"Bip Bip Bip Bip"empezo a sonar el detector de esmeraldas**

**"Emm"dijo SHadny **

**"JEJEJ LO SIENTO"dijo Shadow**

**"No importa :)"dijo Shadny quien estaba muy muy muy sonrojada.**

**"aHHGG mi cabeza me da vueltas"dijo la eriza incorporandose.**

**"Funciono!siiiiii!JAjajajajjajajajajJAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA"dijo Chess viendo un letrero que decia:Bienvenido a Toibus**

**"MM veamos donde estan"dijo ella mirando el presente**

**"Ajaaa bosque de Toibus eh..."exclamo Chess"Le preguntare a un lugareño"**

**"Buenas"dijo la eriza tan amablemente como Cream a una gata (se parecia mucho a Big) que caminaba por ahi"Me puede indicar donde esta el bosque de Toibus porfavor"**

**"Lo siento,no hablo con extrañ veo que usted guarda un cuchillo en su bolsillo"dijo la gata alejandose pero...**

**"Me dice donde queda ese estupido bosque,o cuelgo su cabeza en mi chimenea!"grito Chess como la personificasion del mismisimo demonio, arinconandola contra la pared y amenazandola con su cuchillo.**

**"EH-Si usted voltea por la avenida 190 luego a la izquierda y ahi esta el bosque"dijo la pobre gata,que parecia un gatito recien nacido por que temblaba mucho.**

**"Mas le vale!"grito Chess tirandola al suelo"Gracias"dijo esto ultimo amablemente(les dije que es bipolar aunque el bipolarismo no es tan asi LoL)**

**La gata se quedo con cara de WTF y se alejo corriendo(creo que se traumo).**

**"Hmmm"dijo Chess"No nececito caminar,para eso me teletrasporto"**

**Aparecio en el bosque y se escondio detras de un arbusto al escuchar unos sonidos.**

**"Aja aqui esta la esmeralda Sonic"dijo una voz muy familiar para ella.**

**"Es ese zorro apestoso,hmm"penso Chess**

**Tails se metio la esmeralda en su mochila y el y todos los demas iban a salir del bosque hasta que...**

**"Hola queridos eneamigos"dijo apareciendo magicamente frente a ellos una eriza de piel mitad blanca mitad negra,puas blancas cabello gris hasta las pantorillas,blusa lila,cinturon donde guardaba una afilada daga,guantes negros y jeans.**

**"Quien eres tu?"dijo Sonic"Y porque se me hace que te habia visto antes?"**

**"Soy Chess The Hedgehog"dijo Chess**

**"Ch-e-Ch-Ch Chess?"dijo Amy mirando una cizatriz que tenia en su brazo**

**"Valla Rosita Fresita parece que me recuerdas"dijo la eriza blanca y negra.**

**"No me llames Rosita Fresitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"grito Amy**

**Tails abrio sus ojos como platos al recordar a tan endemoniado ser que ahora se encontraba frente a el.**

**"MM lo siento no logro acordarme de ti"dijo Sonic**

**"Sonic recuerdas 4to grado?"dijo Tails**

**"Creo que sii.."dijo Sonic.**

**-FlashBack-**

**"Sonic,Amy,Tails,les presento a la señora Melbroun y ella es su hijastra Chess"dijo Vainilla cargando a una bebe en brazos(cream).**

**"Hola"dijo timidamente la eriza al ver a ese erizo azul tan lindo..**

**"Hola,quieres jugar con nosotros?"dijo Amy**

**"Si gracias"dijo Chess**

**"Bueno Chess yo soy Amy el es Sonic y el es Tails"dijo la erizita rosa pasandole una muñeca a la nueva amiga.**

**"Hola" dijeron Tails y Sonic al unisono.**

**Los 4 animales se hicieron muy amigos hasta que Chess se obsesiono mas y mas con Sonic estaba enamoradisima de el y cada vez que veia a una chica con Sonic empezaba una gran tormenta por alguna extraña razon hasta que descubrio sus poderesy tiene una trajica historia,su madrastra quien la habia cuidado siempre murio unos meses antes de su cumpleaños y se tuvo que quedarr con una que en su cumpleaños numero 10 paso lo que tuvo que pasar..**

**"Gracias a todos por venir"dijo Chess abriendo el ultimo regalo.**

**"Haber este es de La Sñra Adams(la vecina)para Chess,para tu defensa personal"dijo abriendo la caja de color plateado**

**"Ohh es un cuchillo"dijo Chess enamorada de el cuchillo mientras todos los prsentes miraban extrañados.**

**"Bien,sigamos con..."Chess paro al ver que Amy tropezo y cayo en los brazos de Sonic**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh"grito Chess**

**"Que pasa,ya te e dicho mil veces que no me gusta Sonic Chessi :)"dijo Amy**

**"Crei que eras mi amigaaa!"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Chess**

**"No Chess tranquila amiga en serio"dijo Amy"Deberias aprender a relajarte un poco si sigues asi vas a terminar enfermandote Chess"**

**Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Chess se abalanzo sobre Amy con su cuchillo y la hirio .**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgh"dijo Amy aguantando el dolor.**

**"Chess porque hiciste eso?"dijo Vainilla**

**"Porque ella es una traidora la odio la odio ya no es mi amiga ahora desde ahora y para siempre sera mi mayor enemigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"grito Chess**

**Unos dias despues le hicieron examenes a Chess y le detectaron Sindrome del Trastorno hirio al medico gravemente y por eso la enecerraron para siempre en un manicomnio de adelante descubriremos una verdad que seguramente les dejara a todos con la boca abierta.**

**"Ejem"carraspeo Sonic y balbuceo"Chess,cuanto tiempo sin te trata la vida?"**

**"Bien Sonikkuu jijij"rio Chess"Y aun cargo esto"dijo sacando su cuchillo**

**"Oh bien"dijo Sonic**

**"Lamento decirles que tendre que destruirlos a todos JajJAjajJajJ"rio"Menos a ti Sonikkku ;) tu y yo nos casaremos"dijo mandandole un beso.**

**"Grrr"gruño por lo bajo Amy**

**"Hiak"dijo Sonic y agrego"Bueno Chess tengo una pregunta,como escapaste del manicomnio?"**

**"Es una larga historia..."**

**-Flashback-**

**"Este lugar es un asco! un asco escuchoo!"grito Chess tratando de liberarse de su camisa de fuerza**

**"Tranquila loquita,o si no ya veras"dijo un guardia**

**"Creo que es hora de usar mi arma secreta"penso Chess y dijo"Bueno,oye sabes donde guadaron mi cuchillo"**

**"Si esta en mi bolsillo"dijo el guardia comiendo una dona"Pero no lo podras alcanzar porque estas amarada"**

**"Eso crees tu jaajjajajajjajaaaa"dijo Chess y uso su teltransportacion para aparecer frente al guardia.**

**"Ahhh oye eso no aparece en tu reporte"dijo ausutado el guardia**

**"Hjajajajamajajaja"dijo Chess y le mando un rayo al guardia**

**"ahahahhahahahahahaha"grito el guardia y cayo desamayado**

**"Fire rain!"dijo Chess y la camisa de fuerza se destruyo,quedo reducida a cenizas.**

**"Pero que cojo..."el guardia no pudo terminar la frase ya que Chess le clavo su cuchillo justo en el pecho.**

**"JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Adios idiotas,vaya creo que la idiota soy yo por no haber echo esto hace meses xD"dijo Chess y se teletransporto a la ciudad.**

**"Wow"dijo Sonic"Un poco,¿sanguinario?**

**"Si Sonic recuerda que ella esta loca"dijo Amy**

**"Callate Rosita Fresita!O saco tu corazon y me lo como con salsa BBQ!(MM salsa BBQ)"grito Chess**

**"En serio se conocen?"dijo Rouge**

**"Sip"dijo Amy**

**"Mhmm no entiendo como pudieron ser mejores amigas"dijeron Soundy Blaze Cream y Knukie**

**"Yo tampoco"dijeron al unisono Chess y Amy.**

**"Como sea,comenzemos la pelea"dijo Chess**

**"Jem Chess nos darias un segundo?"dijo Sonic muy nervioso"Ya sabes,reunion grupal jeje"**

**"Hmmm esta bien,asi tengo tiempo para afilar mi cuchillo"dijo Chess**

**"Listo no tardaremos "dijo Soundy**

**Entonces Knuckles Knuxie,Rouge,Rou,Bleze,Blaze,Silver,Silvien,Shadow,Shadny,Sonic,Soundy,Amy,Ames,Tails,Tain,Cream y Cheese y Coock y Cheesi,(Uffse me fue el aire,me falto alguno?)se reunieron en un rincon.**

**"Eh chicos no es por alarmarnos pero Chess nos hara papilla y luego nos comera"susurro Tails.**

**"Gracias Tails no nos asustaste ni un poquito"susurro sarcasticamente Cream.**

**"¿Y que podemos hacer para que esa loca no nos mate?"susurro Silver**

**"No lo se,que suertes tienes tu solo te quiere para que se casen"dijo Knuckles"Yo creo que no esta nada mal eh?.Excepto por su bipolaridad"**

**Rouge enfurecio.(Uyyy esta celosa)**

**"Que te digo,ademas de ser Psicopata,es mas fastidiosa de lo que era Amy cuando estaba loca por mi"susurro Sonic"A mi me toca la peor parte,si ella los mata solo sufriran un segundo "**

**"Que djiste?"dijo Amy furiosa."Porque nunca me dijiste que era fastidosa"**

**"Lo siento no queria romper tu pequeño corazon"dijo Sonic**

**"Como sea!,que haremos!no quiero morir en manos de una loca!"dijo Cream(vaya se a vuelto mas directa).**

**"Chao!Chao!"dijo Cheese**

**"Pues recuerdo que Amy y Chess una vez peleearon por Sonic. Y Amy pudo vencerla"dijo Tails"Y eso que en ese momento Chess ya tenia sus poderes y su cuchillo"**

**Todos miraron a Amy,quien se habia salido de la conversacion y se puso a escuchar musica.**

**"Ehh y ami que me miran?"dijo Amy**

**"Eres perfecta para peleear contra Chess y lo haras tu !"dijo Sonic**

**"Que!"protesto Amy"No que somos un equipo?"**

**"Si Amy pero a veces solo un miembro del equipo puede hacerlo"dijo Sonic**

**"Ah si?"dijo Amy"Y porque no puede ayudarme Ames,practicamente somos la misma cosa"**

**"Yo no puedo,hace unos meses tuve un accidente con un reactor, y no puedo peleear aun porque mis poderes no sirven"dijo Ames"Solo puedo invocar a Peko Peko y eso no servira de mucho"**

**"Genial!lo que me faltaba"dijo Amy**

**"Vamos hazlo por nosotros si"dijo Sonic**

**"Espera Sonic!"dijo Tails" Es muy peligroso recuerdas que esa vez Amy tambien nos hizo daño a nosotros,no tenia control de su cuerpo esto puede volverle a esa vez Amy se enojo mucho y se transformo en..."**

**"Epa Tails!"interrumpio Amy"Prometimos jamas hablar de eso"**

**"Lo siento"dijo Tails.**

**"Bien Amy,lo haras?"dijo Sonic**

**"Esta bien"dijo Amy invocando a Piko Piko**

**"Bueno Chess Amy ya esta lista"dijo Sonic**

**"Amy?jajaj no me digas que ella peleeara sola contra mi?"dijo burlonamente Chess**

**"Si asi es"dijo Amy"Voy a acabarte".**

**"JaJAjaJAJ,planeas derrotarme solo con ese insignificante martillo"dijo Chess"Disfrutare mucho esto,usare tu sangre para pintar un cuadro"**

**Amy se estremecio.**

**"Tails tenemos que detenerla creo que fue una mala idea"dijo Sonic quien estaba escondido con los demas detras de un arbol.**

**"Si"dijo Tails**

**"No chicos dejenla,algo me dice que lo lograra"dijo Silvien**

**"Ojala este bien"dijo Cream**

**"Bien Amy,que comienze el baile"dijo Chess mandandole un rayo a Amy pero la eriza rosa bloqueo el rayo con su martillo y le dio en la cabeza a Chess.**

**"Vaya ha perfeccionado tus habilidades Fresita Rosita"dijo con sorna* Chess**

**"Grrr aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"dijo Amy haciendo su famoso tornado rosa pero a Chess no le hizo nada.**

**"JAJAJJAAAJA"rio Chess"Toma estoo"y le lanzo una lluvia de esquivo todas las llamas aunque algunas la rozaron.**

**"Pam!"Amy le dio un totazo* con su martillo a Chess,y la malvada eriza salio volando contra una pared.**

**"Ahh,quieres jugar ehhh?"dijo Chess mientras sus manos se iluminaban"Es hora de mi arma secreta.**

**"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhmm"le lanzo un monton de agua a Amy y la dejo inconciente al pie del arbol de donde estaban escondidos los demas luego saco su cuchillo.**

**"Despidete Amy Rose,Sonic es mio ahora nunca fue tuyo"dijo a punto de clavar su cuchillo"Te digo algo,nunca te consiedere una amiga,siempre regue chismes sobre parecias fastidiosa y siempre dañaba tus trabajos y robaba tus cosas sin que te dieras te odie."**

**Amy abrio los ojos pero ya no parecian los de ella,eran totalmente rojos y un aura oscura la rodeo.**

**"Hay no! Se esta transformando en Neo Dark otra vez"chillo Tails"Les recomiendo que nos alejemos un poco"**

**Y todos se transladaron a otro arbol un poco mas lejano.**

**Amy ya no parecia ella,a su cabello le aparecieron rayos negros,su vestido ahora era negro con una x roja en la falda,sus botas y su martillo ahora tenian pinchos.Y atras de ella aparecio un aura en forma de corazon roto .**

**Amy golpeo el suelo con su martillo y una onda mando a Chess a volar a 5 metros de altura y luego caer al piso estrepitosamente**

**"Ahh"dijo Chess tratando de levantarse pero Amy grito con voz estremecedora:**

**"Nunca fuiste mi amiga me sorprende Chess tantas veces que te ayude,que fui tu complice pero tu me apuñalaste por la espalda.Y para que te quede claro Sonic siempre fue,es y seguira siendo mio.!"En ese momento el Neo Dark se apodero totalmente de ella,de sus pensamientos y de sus acciones.**

**"Hay madres!"grito Tails"Es demasiado tarde"**

**Amy mando rayos de sus manos,los cuales impactaron a Chess quien ya estaba muy malherida.**

**"Jejejej yo me voy"dijo Chess.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!"grito Amy y lanzo un super rayo de energia que le dio a Chess y la mando por los Amy quedo inconciente.V**

**"Volvereeeeeeeeeeeh"dijo Chess mientras caia.**

**Todos se agruparon alrededor de Amy**

**"Vaya es muy poderosa"dijo Soundy**

**"Si yo crei que ella ya no estaba enmorada de mi"dijo Sonic**

**"Yo igual"dijo Tails...**

**CONTINUARA**

**Hey como les parecio?:3**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

sonicxelerizo147:Gracias por los dos reviews y por los que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Mochi The Lynx:Jajaj tus suplicas seran atendidas de las partes incompletas no se que pasa,siempre me aparecen asi quien sabe si es por la pagina o por el computador me alegro de que se entienda :).

Ani:No te preocupes jamas dejare este FanFic :D Gracias por el review.

karina tiburmon:Gracias OwO los FanFic tuyos que eh leido tambien me an parecido super mega geniales

Bueno gracias a los que dejaron review espero que sigan leyendo y perdon por las demoras.

Glosario:

Sorna:Significa,burla.

Totazo:No se si usen esta palabra en otros paises,pero en mi pais significa un golpe muy fuerte.

Neo Dark:No se si sea algo real en el mundo de Sonic o algo inventado por un es una transformacion de casi todos los personajes que cuando se ponenmuy furiosos no tienen control de si mismos y se vuelven muy poderosos.

Aclaracion:Sonic y sus amigos no me perteneces(ya quisiera)Solo me pertenecen la Rainbow Emerald,El Team Egg,Los personajes de la otra dimension y Chess.

Noticia:Cuando se acabe este FanFic(estoy pensando en hacerlo largo)reescribire y resubire mi FanFic Caida del cielo,me parece que me quedo bastante flojo.

Nos leemos pronto :)

-Sonamyxsiempre


	4. Capitulo 4:Cosas perdidas

Rainbow Emerald Capitulo 4:Esmeraldas y otras cosas perdidas.

Hola OwO bienvenidos al capitulo 4 es un especial de dia de la mujer(atrasadisimo),veo que a muchos de ustedes les gusto el anterior capitulo :) me gusto mucho leer esos en mi avatar de esta pagina podran ver a Chess The Hedgehog nuestra maniatica preferida sea,este capitulo se trata de Esmeraldas,sentimientos y personas que se creian perdidas bueno vamos con el capitulo.Y feliz dia de la mujer(atrasadisimo) para todas!.Ah y perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero sigo teniendo muchas tareas incluso aquel dia tuve un ataque de nervios pero ya estoy bien.

"Yo creo que a Amy aun le gustas!"dijo Silvien

"Si,hasme caso a mi que practicamente soy Amy"dijo Ames

"¿Y bien,vamos a seguir echando lora* o vamos a levantar a Amy y a ir a casa?"dijo Shadny

"Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo Shadny,fue una dura peleea y parece que va a llover"dijo Soundy mirando las nubes grises que se agrupaban en el cielo.

Sonic Tomo de la cabeza a Amy,Ames tomo su brazo derecho,Coock tomo su brazo izquierdo,Knuckles tomo su pierna izquierda y Tails la derecha.

"Oigan no que Amy tenia la pierna derecha fracturada?"pregunto Tails

"Si"dijo Soundy

"Ey pero nisiquiera tiene el yeso"dijo Tails

"Que raro bueno solo vamonos"dijo Shadny con indiferencia tomando del brazo a Shadow haciendo que el erizo se sonrojara.

Cuando llegaron dejaron a Amy en el sofa y todos se dirijieron a charlar a la sala.

"Wow esa eriza es poderosa,y pensar que se veia tan patetica"dijo Shandy

"Tal vez pueda hacer muchas otras cosas que no sabemos"dijo Cream

"Chao!Chao!"afirmo Chesse

"No es por alarmarlos pero por toda la energia que recibio al transformarse,talvez Amy pueda morir"dijo Tain

"No nos asustaste para nadaa"dijo Coock sarcasticamente imitando a Cream cuando estaban en el bosque.

"Bah Como sea quien hara la cena amigos porfavor estamos Silver y yo se nos antojan unas donas"dijo Silvien.

"Wow que modales tan refinados en serio"dijo Cream sarcasticamente.

"Oye desde cuando te has vuelto tan sacrastica?"dijo Sonic

"No lo se"dijo Cream alzando los hombros

"Sonic ven aca un momento"dijo Soundy apartando a Sonic para hablar en privado.

"Que pasa Sound?"dijo Sonic

"Hayyy Sonic te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre real"protesto la eriza tomando de los hombros a Sonic sacudiendolo lijeramente"Pero eso no es lo importante".

"Entonces que es tan importante?"dijo Sonic adoptando una poscicion mas seria.

"Bien"susurro Soundy"Aun quieres saber que es lo que quiso decir Amy en el bosque verdad".

"Mmm,supongo que si"dijo Sonic.

"Entonces escuchame bien...","Tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo,osea preguntale lo que hagas suposiciones al azar,asi nunca lo soy una chica"

"No me tienes que decir que debo hacer"dijo Sonic mientras su doble femenina le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

"Hmp como quieras"resoplo la ojiesmeralda"Me alegra no ser igual a ti en personalidad."y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sonic POV-

Cuando la insoportable de Soundy me dijo esto me quede muy pensativo,no sabia si preguntarle a Amy "Arggggggh"porque todas las mujeres tienen que ser iguales.

"Sonic,mira aver si Amy esta despierta,y si lo esta dile que baje a comer"me dijo Cream sirviendo la cena.

"Y porque no va otro?"dije flojo

"Hazle un favor al mundo y no seas vago"dijo Soundy,aun estabamos discutiendo

".-. esta bien"dije subiendo las escaleras.

Fin Sonic Pov-

Abrio la puerta de la habitacion y vio a la eriza rosada recostada en la cama ,pero despierta.

"Hola Amy¿ como estas?"dijo Sonic acercandose a la cama de color blanco.

"Confundida y adolorida pero bien"dijo Amy.

"Bueno vine para decirte que la cena esta lista"dijo Sonic

"Gracias,vamos"dijo Amy tratando de levantarse.

"Epa,espera tengo algo mas que decirte Amy"dijo Sonic"O mas bien algo que preguntarte"

"Claro pregunta lo que quieras"dijo Amy y añadio para bromear"Menos el secreto paara tener acceso a la hammer dimension".

"Bueno Amy me pregunto¿Porque dijiste cuando peleeabas con Chess,que yo siempre fui,soy y sere hace unos meses me dijiste que ya se te habia pasado tu enamoramiento?"

"Uff,es una pregunta larga pero.."balbuceo Amy"Fue solo,la tension del momento ya sabes,revivi esos momentos en los que ella y yo peleeabamos por ti no es nada mas"

"Segura..?"dijo Sonic.

"Segurisima"dijo Amy un tanto dudosa y sonrojada.

"No suenas muy segura,recuerda te conosco desde hace mucho tiempo"dijo Sonic.

"Bien,no estoy segura si en verdad...fue eso"dijo Amy

"Entonces..."

"Sonic y-y-yo..."

"Tu..."

"Yo t-t-todavia"

"Tu todavia..."

"Yo todavia te..."

"Oigan que hacen,porque se demoran tanto?su comida ya esta bajo cero"dijo Blaze irrupiendo en el recinto"Perdon,parece que interrumpi algo,yo me retiro"

"No tranquila Blaze,no interrrumpiste nada en un momento bajamos"dijo Amy

"Bueno"dijo la gata lila retirandose.

"Entonces..."dijo Sonic

"Mira Sonic,en este momento estoy muy confundida y tengo muy claras las cosas ahora,luego hablamos¿ok?"dijo Amy.

"Esta bien"dijo Sonic ayudandola a levantarse.

Ese dia la cena estaba algo empalagosa,Shadow y Shadny no dejaban de mirarse,Amy y Sonic tampoco,Rouge miraba a Knuckles mientras el equidna comia como un equidna salvaje Silver y Blaze como ya eran novios se tomaban de las manos.Y para cursileriar mas las cosas,y dejar a Cream y a los otros dobles mas forever alone que antes,"por accidente" Tain tropezo y se beso con Tails luego conoceremos las intenciones de la joven zorrita.

"O.o,lo siento no fue mi intencion"(si clarooo)dijo Tain muy apenada.

"Jeje no te preocupes a cualquiera le pudo pasar"dijo Tails lijeramente ruborizado.

"Bueno si no te importa,entonces sentemonos"dijo Tain

Acabada la cena todos se fueron a dormir ,muchos de ustedes se preguntaran¿como duermen los 18 animales ahi si solo hay 9 camas individuales?.Pues,que les digo,zorrita precavida vale por 2(por 4 teniendo en cuenta las colas)la astuta Tain,ya habia instalado un boton,que si se !la cama individual se convierte en un camarote :3.

"Buenas noches a todos"dijo Soundy apagando la luz.

"Buenas noches Miss insoportable"dijo Sonic,y fue el unico que respondio,ya que los demas estaban foqueados*( dormidos).

"Fiu fiu fiu fiu arghhhh fiufiu fiu fiu ahgrrrrrrrr"roncaba estrepitosamente y chorreando babas Sonic el erizo que dormia en la parte de arriba del totalmente descubierto,ya que tiro todas las cobijas las cuales calleron en la cara de Shadny la cual aun seguia durmiendo como si nada.

"Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip"sono el despertador,marcando las 7:00 am.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"grito Sonic cayendose del camarote y a la vez despertando a todos.

"Ah mi trasero"se quejo el erizo,masajeandose su retaguardia."Hoy es 8 de marzo¿ un dia para levantarse con el pie izquierdo o que?

"JaJa,eso te pasa por inepto faker no 2(Sonic)"rio Shadny desperezandose.

"Si,nada raro que a faker no 1(Soundy) le haya pasado lo mismo"dijo entre carcajadas Shadow haciendo su cama.

"Cayensen emos antisociales!"dijo Soundy.

"Es verdad,¿no tienen que ir a cortarse las venas o algo asi?"rio Sonic

"Cayensen todos o los vuelvo guacamole con Piko Piko"dijo Amy

"Dios mio,son peores que perro y gato juntos"dijo Tain"Y ahora por cuatro,oh cielos es el fin de mis neuronas".

Y asi todos empezaron a alegar* y a discutir.

"Peleea matutina,listo"dijeron al mismo tiempo Rouge y Rou,tachando una frase escrita en una libreta.

"YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEN,O no hay panqueques para nadie oyeron?!"grito Cream desde su cama."Recuerden que hoy es un dia especial para nosotras,no lo arruinen."

"Lo sentimos"dijeron todos los que estaban peleeando con las orejas agachadas y el rabo entre las piernas.

"Mhh tienes actitud"dijo Coock

"Gracias :3"dijo Cream

"Tienes idea de que bichito les pico a ellas?"pregunto Knuckles a Sonic encendiendo la tele.

"Ni idea"dijo el rapido azul encogiendose de hombros.

"Es un misterio para todos"dijo Bleze sentandose al lado de Knuckles.

"Es cierto,nadie sabe porque las chicas se andan dando chocolate y flores y diciendose"feliz dia""dijo Rou bebiendo una soda.

"Porfavor,¿ustedes no tienen cultura o que?.Hoy es el dia de la mujer"dijo Shadow .

"Ya lo sabia"dijo Sonic"Ademas,¿desde cuando te interesa tanto eso?,que yo sepa jamas te fijabas en el dia de la mujer"

"Pues...Supongo que conoci a alguien especial"dijo Shadow sonrojado.

"Uyyyyyy Shadow tiene novia Shadow tiene novia"tarareo Knuckles.

"Callate!,ademas deberian ayudarme a comprar flores y a escribir poemas,Silver,Coock,Ames y Tails ya aceptaron,que dicen?"dijo Shadow.

"Shadow no seas maricon!"dijo Sonic.

"No me jodas,iran todos o les pateo el culo"dijo Shadow sacando un bate de beisbol.

Todos tragaron saliva y dijeron:"Pues vamos :Dl".

Los chicos compraron:

*Un ramo de rosas rojas para Knuxie.

*Un ramo de rosas blancas para Rouge

*Un ramo de jazmines para Silvien

*Un ramo de rosas negras para Shadny

"Un ramo de lirios azules para Soundy.

*Un ramo de lilas para Blaze

*Un ramo de orquideas para Amy

*Un ramo de claveles para Tain

*Un ramo de rosas amarillas(si existen,el dia de la mujer me dieron una)para Cream.

"Me parece que gastamos mucho dinero en flores"dijo Sonic mirando la lista.

"Bah que importa,vamonos tenemos muchos poemas que escribir"dijo el erizo negro con su frialdad caracteristica.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Toibus...

"Como que fallaste!es imposible!esa mocosa es muy debil!"gritaba un tipo bigotudo a una eriza balnca y negra,por medio de un radio reloj.

"Usted la hubiera visto Eggman!"replico Chess"Fue muy fuerte,me dejo muy herida".

"!Todas las veces que la eh visto luchar,ha sido una has fallado eriza no sirves para nada,hay veras como regresas tu voy a colgar¡"grito Eggman

"Espere!"grito Chess"Recuerda que mi reloj graba cada instante? pues le mostrare"

"Reproducir video"dijo Chess a su radio reloj.

"Reproduciendo"dijo una voz robotica proveniente del reloj.

"Oh cielos!tienes razon,no veo esa transformacion hace años"dijo Eggman boquiabierto.

"Lo ve?esa eriza es mas poderosa de lo que que incluso es mas poderosa que Sonic"dijo Chess

"Si,cambio de a todos los amigos de Sonic,pero deja vivo a Sonic y a su noviesita rosada,la nececito para mis planes"dijo Eggman.

"ROSITA FRESITA NO ES SU NOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESA SOY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH"grito Chess.

"Bueno bueno su amiga,en fin nececito descansada para la carniceria tanto enviare a mis ,fuera"dijo Eggman cortando la comunicacion.

"Uff"resoplo Chess dejandose resbalar contra un arbol"Sonic sera mio y cuando Eggman termine de usarla,yo misma la matare"

"¿Bueno como vamos con los poemas esclavos?"dijo Shadow paseandose de un lado al otro de la habitacion,donde los demas escribian"Bueno,las chicas llegaran en cualquier a ver los poemas"

"Comenzemos con el mio"dijo el erizo negro carraspeando"Shadny:Tu oscuridad me envuelve,como un pañuelo mataremos a los fakers y los mandaremos a la .Ah y eres bonita como una rosita negrita."

Cri...Cri...Cri...

"¿En serio?!.En Serio!?"dijo Sonic"Pues que inspirador Shadow"

"Bah que mas da,con los que si me voy a reir sera con los suyos"dijo Shadow tomando la tarjeta de Knuckles"Comenzemos con el tuyo".

"Oh Knuxie tu rojiesidad es muy roja :Knuckles"leyo Shadow"JaJaJaJAjajJA,sigamos con el tuyo Rou"

"Rouge,parteme la nariz con una patada voladora y luego robamos joyas y luego te secuestro y me las robo todas Att:Rou"leyo el murcielago.

"O.o,creo que en verdad te va a partir la nariz y algo mas..."dijo Tails

"Bueno,sigamos con el de silver"dijo Shadow

"Hola Silvien,como estas?.Queria preguntarte¿Te gustan las donas? si te gustan te digo...a mi tambien Att:Silver"leyo Silver

"*Face Palm*"Hizo Shadow.

"Aver Sonic?"dijo Shadow.

"Soundy,odio que seas igual de rapida a mi y ademas eres tan insoportableeeeeeh Att:Sonic Pd:Esta mañana puse pegamento en tu shampoo(alcanzame si puedes :p)"leyo Sonic

"-.-"

"Bueno bueno bueno ya me canse de esto,vamos a entregarlos"Dijo Shadow.

"Hola! ya volvimos!¿hay alguien en casa?"dijo Soundy seguida por las demas estaban cargadas de bolsas.

"Sorpresa!"gritaron los chicos cada uno con un ramo de flores en una mano y en la otra una tarjeta.Y se lo entregaron cada una a la correspondiente,algunas chicas despues de leer el poema quedaron con cara de limon arrugado,otras apretaron dientes y puños y solo una quedo totalmente encantada..

"Owwww Shadow!"grito Shadny aferrandose al cuello del erizo"Es el mejor regalo que me han dado Muaaaaaaaaak"dijo al final dandole un beso en la mejilla,dejandole la marca del labial,que no se notaba mucho y que Shadow parecia un tomate.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww"suspiraron todas las chicas.

"Que cursi""Es asqueroso""Hiakk"se escuchaba rumorar entre los chicos.

"Bueno muchachos,ya perdimos mucho tiempo es hora de seguir buscand..."dijo Tails pero fue interrumpido por el "Crashhh! y el Boooom!"de la ventana explotando y lado de esta estaba Blaze quien salio expulsada y se llevo a su paso a Knuckles y a tres quedaron como una empanada contra el piso.

"Cielos!estan todos bien?"dijo Cream

"Eso creo"dijo Knuckles tomando de la mano a Blaze y a Rouge para que se levantaran.

"Que no se puede vivir tranquila en este sitio!"grito echando humo la gata.

"El que fue que salga!"dijo Amy.

"Vaya vaya vaya"dijo Mein(la gata rosa,secuas de Eggman)seguida por Mary y Mystic,sus compinches* del mal.

"¿Grrrr que quieren?"dijo Shadow.

"Pues escuchamos,que...buscan las esmeraldas"dijo Mary sacando la esmeralda violeta de su mochila.

"Dame eso!"grito Knuckles tratando de agarrar la la murcielaga quito el brazo y Knuckles cayo de bruces.(eso rima LoL)

"Si la quieren,tendran que vencernos primero..si pueden"dijo Mystic mostrando sus colmillos.

"Eggman es un hijo de...de fruta! si de fruta!"dijo Knuckles y todos se le quedaron mirando.

"Ja no sean bobitas,somos 18 contra 3"dijo Sonic cruzado de brazos.

"Bien,que comienze el juego"dijo Mein tronando sus nudillos contra la palma de su mano.

"MOMENTO!"grito Soundy"Quienes son ellas?"

"Son aliadas de Eggman"dijo Amy.

"En ese caso...A PELEAAAAAAAAAAAR"grito la eriza azul.

"TuruTutututu"canto Silvien imitando un cuerno de guerra.

Los dos equipos chocaron y se creo una el humo se disipo,las tres malvadas estaban tiradas en el suelo y Sonic tenia la esmeralda en la mano.

"Eso fue facil"dijo Soundy.

"Ja creen que ganaron,ella los destrozara cuando regrese..."dijo Mein y luego ella y su equipo se esfumaron.

"Quien?"dijo Amy

Como les parecio :3 bueno vamos con el glosario..

Conpinches:Aqui en mi pais significa compadres,amigos,panas bueno como le quieran decir.

Alegar:Significa protestar.

Foqueados:Significa dormidos.

Echar Lora:Significa hablar sobre cosas que en ese momento no son puede decir echar carreta o echar paja.

Ahora los reviews:

karina tiburmon:Sii! me encanto haber escrito a Amy transformandose :3 viva el poder femenino!.

LuNaLoVeComiCs:Gracias :).

Mochi The Lynx:La continuare aunque me demore :3 y si da pena mucho la historia de Chess.

katy la eriza:Jajajaj si corre sonic!corre!

Ani:A mi tambien me dio miedo LoL OwO.

En el siguiente capitulo,ocurrira algo que los dejara a todos muy O.o no puede ser! oh no puede ser! no puede ser! jajaja bueno esperenlo.

Nos leemos prontito

-Sonamyxsiempre


	5. capi 5:El sendero de la verdad

Rainbow Emerald 5:El sendero de la verdad

Holas,como les va?,porfin actualize rapido.

Espero que les guste,en este capitulo se cambiara totalmente el curso de el Fic vamos con el capitulo :3.

"Bueno,esta vez fue facil vencerlas recuerden que la ultima vez nos dejaron apaelados"dijo Sonic.

Soundy carraspeo y dijo:"Bien Sonic,que te no has vencido despues de todo."

"¿De que hablas Miss Insoportable?"

"Sonic sere clara,PORQUE CARAJOS PUSISTE PEGAMENTO EN MI SHAMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO"grito Soundy.

"Esto sera bueno"dijo Shadow.

"Oh seeh"dijo Shadny.

"Emm bueno que te digo Soundy adios!"dijo Sonic apunto de salir corriendo pero Soundy lo agarro del cuello.

"Y ahora como crees que me lo voy a quitar?"dijo Soundy.

"Emm,con solvente?"dijo Sonic temblando.

"Si,pero no creas que porque aqui tenemos solvente no te quedaras sin castigo"dijo su doble femenina.

"Knuckles ayudame porfavor!"imploro Sonic.

"Grrrrrh,acercate y yo misma me encargare de arreglar tu erizitos malos nececitan un buen castigo jejeh"dijo Blaze.

"Bue-bue-bueno lo siento Sonic"dijo Knuckles.(Ja ja chicas al poder! xDDD)

"Esta bien! golpeame ya"dijo Sonic a Soundy.

"Ja?,crees que te iba a golpear?.Los chicos no ñas!maniobra A! y expliquenselo a Amily a Blazy a Rougy y a Creamy"dijo Soundy.

"Esta bien Soundy"dijo Knuxie.

"Esto se pone cada vez mejor"dijo Shadny.

"Y desde cuando les dices asi a nuestras nuevas amigas?"dijo Tain

"Ah no se esque suena tierno"dijo Soundy,y le presiono el hombro a Sonic y el erizo se lo arrastro escaleras arriba seguida de las otras chicas.

"¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que van a hacer?"dijo Rou.

30 minutos despues...

"Bueno,caballeros les presentamos aaaa... "dijo Soundy jalando a Sonic para que bajara las escaleras.

"JaJaJAjaJAJajJAJjajJAJJjaaJA jAjaJAJjajJjajajaJAJaj"rio Shadow.

"Tengo que grabar esto JaJAjajJAJjajJAj Dios chicas ustedes son increibles"rio Silver grabando y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

"Es de la coleccion de primavera"dijo Cream.

"Que hize para merecer esto?"dijo Sonic quien estaba maquillado con un labial color carmesi(cortesia de Shadny)sombra rosa fuerte(cortesia de Amy)y vestido con vestido y tacones amarillos(cortesia de Cream).

"Ja Ja Ja Dios mio esto es buenisimo JaJAJajJAJjajAJajAJjajJAJjaj JAJajjJA"rio Rou rodando en el piso.

"Bueno Sonic,creo que aprendiste la leccion"dijo Soundy

"Si si si si si la aprendi porfavor dejame"dijo Sonic

"Bueno vete"dijo Soundy y Sonic salio corriendo a quitarse toda la ropa de mujer.

"Es un tonto pero aun asi ,lo amo..."penso Amy."Que! porque pense eso!"

"Bueno¿ que les parece si vamos a comer?claro,despues de que Sonic termine de desfeminizarse"

"Si ,nececitamos un descanso"dijo Tails.

"Eh vuelto!"dijo Sonic ya con su ropa normal.

"Sonic ya estas guapo otra vez!"dijo Amy"Este,solo bromeaba eres un feito jeje"

"Mhh ok"dijo Sonic no muy convencido.

"Bueno vamos a comer "dijo Soundy saliendo de la casa hacia el garage y todos los demas salieron detras de ella.

"¿Donde vamos a encontrar una mesa para 18 personas?"pregunto Rouge.

"Tranquila Rougy,conosco un buen lugar,por ahora iran dos personas en cada uno con su doble para evitar problemas¿Si?"dijo Soundy.

"Desde cuando tan organizada?"dijo Sonic.

"Bueno,pues...cuando cumpli 15 creo"respondio la ojiverde.

"Todos se pusieron el casco?"dijo Tain abriendo el garage.

"Si"

"Vamos!"dijo Blaze y las motos salieron a toda velocidad,pero la moto en la que iban Cream y Coock se le pincho una llanta con una piedra a mitad de camino.Y ademas se empaparon porque estaba lloviendo a goterones.

"Vamos a arreglar esto"dijo Tails sacando su llave inglesa y su nuestros protagonistas no sabian que alguien los observaba desde un arbol.

"Comienza el plan"dijo el misterioso animal y acontinuacion dijo apuntando con su mano hacia Tails"Electric Boom!".

"Rayos!"dijo Tails al esquivar un rayo que callo de quien sabe donde.

"Que fue eso?"dijo Amy.

"Nos van a emboscaaar!"dijo Silver.

"Nah calmate ya podemos ir a comer,tal vez como estoy empapado atrai un muy simple ya me ah pasado antes "dijo Tails guardando sus herramientas y las motos arrancaron nuevamente.

"Joder!Eh fallado"dijo enojado el misterioso bajando del arbol"Gracias señor arbol por dejarme subirme"dijo lo ultimo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se concentro,para luego desaparecer en una estela gris.

Ustedes,mis queridos lectores creo que ya saben quien es .

"Vaya este restaurante es muy bueno"dijo Sonic devorando una alita de pollo.

"Se los dije,y ademas conseguimos una buena mesa"dijo Soundy.

"¿Les puedo retirar la comida?"dijo una camaleon violeta de aproximadamente 17 años,muy parecida a Espio.

"Si porfavor"dijo Cream algo nerviosa.

"¿Te sientes bien Cream?"dijo Amy al verla mirando a un punto fijo del techo y comiendose las uñas.

"Si,si estoy perfectamente"dijo Cream.

"Emm,la señora de esa mesa les manda esto"dijo la mesera poniendo un pastel blanco y negro en la mesa.

"¿Ella?"dijo Amy señalando a una persona con una larga capa negra.

"Si"dijo la mesera.

"Bueno comamos un trozo"dijo Sonic partiendo una rebanada,pero el pastel exploto mandandolos a todos a volar en distintas direcciones.

"Salgan todos si no quieren morir"dijo una voz femenina detras de la capa a punto de revelar su identidad"Esta pelea es entre esos 18 y yo"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"gritaron todos ,menos Sonic y los demas,corriendo y tumbando todo a su paso.

"Quien eres tu?"dijo Soundy y la misteriosa se quito la capa.

"Chess!¿Te patee el trasero y aun te dignas a venir?"dijo Amy

"Claro que si,yo nunca dejo nada sin terminar"dijo Chess afilando su cuchillo con un tenedor"Y ademas,cambio de moriran menos Amy y Sonic."

"Soñar no cuesta nada,demente!"dijo Knuckles.

"Bueno,bueno como vengo preparada¿Como quieren morir?¿Una muerte lenta y dolorosa,cocinados vivos?¿O una muerte lenta y dolorosa,apuñalados y luego que me aga ropa con su piel?"dijo la eriza negra y blanca.

"Eso es asqueroso"dijo Silvien.

"Bueno ¿Quieren luchar?¿O los mato de una vez?."dijo Chess

"No creas que nos iremos sin dar peleea"dijo Sonic.

"Ahh mi Sonic tan ingenuo,tienes suerte de que solo te hare heridas leves"dijo Chess con los ojos en forma de corazonsitos.

"Bueno,comenzemos"dijo Amy.

Knuckles y Knuxie se abalanzaron sobre Chess,Knuxie le pego en la quijada y Chess le hizo una erida en la pierna con el cuchillo.

"Ahhhhh!"grito Knuxie tirada en el piso en poscicion fetal.

"Grrrrrr Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh"grito Knuckles golpeando a Chess en el estomago,otra patada en la cara y un puñetazo en el pecho.

"Wow mira como me duele"dijo Chess con sarcasmo y en un movimiento certero,clavo su afilado cuchillo en el costado izquierdo de Knuckles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITA!MALDITA!%$&&/"grito Knuckles tapando su erida con su mano,para luego caer en el suelo.

"PAM!"Rouge y Rou tomaron desprevenida a Chess y le empezaron a dar patadas,mandandola por los aires como si de una pelota se tratara.

"Fire Destruction!"dijo Chess,prendiendose en fuego.Y los dos murcielagos se quemaron la ropa y quedaron muertos del dolor.

"Hay mama!me arde me arde aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah!"grito Rouge.

"Creo que mi pelo tardara un año en crecer"dijo Rou.

"Silver,lo que te voy a decir es algo complicado de hacer pero debemos intentarlo"dijo Silvien y luego le susurro algo al oido.

"Aja"respondia el erizo"Aja,si es muy dificil de debemos intentarlo".

"Listo?"dijo Silvien tomando la mano de Silver.

"Listo?"dijo Silver.

Los dos se concentraron demasiado,hasta que un aura aquamarina los rodeo,y sus ojos se volvieron del mismo por arte de magia(O de poderes Psiquicos :D) Chess se empezo a elevar.

"Bajenme tarados"ordeno Chess,pero Silvien y Silver la estrellaron contra el piso,una y otra vez,una y otra vez"Plam!,Plam!,Plam!"se escuchaba por todo el restaurante.

"Water Trow!"grito Chess y los dos erizos plateados fueron arrastrados por una ola enorme.

"Cof!Cof!Cof"tosio Silvien,se exprimio el estomago y le salio un chorro de agua por la seguia inconciente,y su doble femenina no tardo en desmayarse tambien,ya que Chess le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Chaos Blast!"grito Shadow y un rayo de energia oscura salio disparado hacia Chess.

"Ja"dijo Chess que habia esquivado el ataque.

"Oh mierda"dijo Shadow al ver el objeto que se acercaba rapidamente hacia el,un cuchillo que le dio justo en el estomago y luego se devolvio a su dueña.

"Shadow!"grito Shadny corriendo hacia Shadow que estaba tirado en el piso sangrando mucho.

"Shadny,creo que es mi hora"dijo Shadow

"No!,aunque hemos hablado poco,yo..yo...yo te amo Shadow The Hedgehog"dijo Shadny besando a Shadow"No te preocupes yo me vengare".

"Chaoooooooos Blast!"dijo Shadny y esta vez el rayo si impacto en Chess y la dejo tirada.

"Es su turno rapido!"dijo Shadny a Bleze y a Blaze"Yo cuidare de los que estan heridos".

Bleze y Blaze empezaron a tirarle bolas de fuego a Chess,pero solo la rozaron.

"Electric blush!"grito Chess haciendo que un rayo tras otro impactaran a los gatos,los cuales quedaron inconcientes.

"Amy,tenemos que hacer nuestro ataque"dijo Ames."¿Estas lista?"

"Naci lista"dijo erizos invocaron a sus martillos y empezaron a girar creando un gran tornado rosa,lo dirijieron hacia Chess,la eriza solo se elevo varios metros y callo de se revento la nariz pero nada mas.

"Creen que no puedo hacer eso,je je je je eje"dijo Chess"Tornado chaos!"grito haciendo un gran tornado que empezo a llevarse a todos."Ames!no sueltes mi mano!"grito Amy quien estaba agarrada a un pedestal.

"No resisto!"dijo Ames y se los que estaban en el tornado se estrellaron contra una pared,los unicos que pudieron levantarse fueron Cream,Tails,Coock, Tain,Soundy y Sonic ellos no habian intervenido en la peleea porque Sonic no queria que salieran heridos.

Aun soplaba una suave brisa,el rumor del viento seco invadia el y Soundy se unieron a la peleea.

"Bueno Amy,es hora de mi trampa secreta"dijo Chess sonriendo malevolamente"Elemental Perfection!"grito y 5 circulos,uno de color negro con un rayo dentro,uno de color cafe con una espiral de tierra girando dentro,otro rojo con una llama flameando detro,otro azul marino con una ola en su interior y uno azul claro con un tornado circulos entraron en Chess haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran grises, abrio sus manos y unas estelas de los mismos colores de los circulos salieron dirijidas hacia Sonic,Amy y Soundy,ellos salieron disparados contra una mesa.

"Chicas estan bien?"dijo Sonic pero sus dos amigas estaban muy todo Amy quien parecia que iba a morir porque gritaba como agonizando.

"Amy!,no te vencere,por ti,por mi,por todos"dicho esto beso a Amy en la mejilla y se dirijio hacia Chess quien seguia transformada en su forma Elemental Perfection.

"La besasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeh!"grito Chess.

"Por Dios Chess no comenzemos"dijo Sonic

Chess golpeo a Sonic con un rayo y lo dejo inconciente,luego se dirijio a el y le apunto al corazon con su cuchillo.

"Si no eres mio no seras de nadie JaJAjaJAJjaj!"dijo Chess a punto de clavarlo,pero al ver las caras de los amigos de Sonic su transformacion se apago y empezo a llorar"Que eh echo!,Soy un mounstro!,lo mejor es que yo me meresco vivir!.Eh causado mucho daño!Adios para siempre!"dijo apuntando el cuchillo a su pecho pero cuando estaba a punto de clavarlo,fue interrumpida por los sollozos y las palabras de una pequeña niña de once años:  
"Chess!No lo hagas!.Tus pecados seran perdonados!"dijo Cream haciendo que todos los que estaban inconcientes despertaran"Pero ponganme mucha atencion todos,porque debo contarles algo que...nunca debi haber ocultado."

"De que se trata Cream?"dijo Sonic con curiosidad.

"Bueno,fue algo que me conto mi mama,pero que nunca me atrevi a revelar".

-FlashBacks 17 años atras-

"Se busca:Sarah The Hedgehog"decian unos carteles que pegaba un erizo color azul la foto del cartel se veia una eriza de color blanco y azul.

"La ha visto?"pregunto el erizo azul llamado Simon The Hedgehog mostrandole el cartel a un viajero,el cual nego con la cabeza.

"¿La ha visto!?,¿La ha visto digame porfavor!?.Es mi hermana! la extrañamos que si la ven me avisen porfavor!"gritaba una y otra vez,algunos peatones lo miraban como si fuera un loco.

"Hay rayos"dijo Simon corriendo hacia su visto un cartel donde decia:

"Se buscan:Maria y Simon The Hedgehog e hijo,Sara y Marcus The Hedgehog e hija,cualquiera que los vea y no condenado por nuestro rey Mephiles" y aparecia una foto donde estaban el y su esposa,una eriza azul marino y su hijo ,su hermana y su esposo Marcus, un erizo negro, y su hija.

"Amor,nos buscan!"dijo Simon entrando desesperadamente a la casa"Y no encuentro a Sarah!"

"Dios mio,que haremos?"dijo Maria mirando a dos bebes que jugaban en la alfombra"Si mi hermano Marcus estuviera vivo,busaria a tu hermana con desesperasion,el realmente la que ese cruel Mephiles tuvo que matarlo"dijo secandose las lagrimas.

"Que tal que Mephiles le haya echo daño?"dijo Simon

"No digas eso!"dijo Maria"Si realmente paso eso,la pobre-(el nombre sera revelado luego)se quedara huerfana"

"Pero tenemos que averiguarlo!"dijo Simon.

De pronto el televisor se prendio,y aparecio Mephiles.

"Hola ciudadanos,hemos capturado y ejecutado a Sarah The Hedgehog ,una eriza que formaba parte de la resistencia de si alguien ve a su hija,a su sobrino,a su hermano y a su cuñada,debe avisar inmediatamente al castillo."luego mostraron a una eriza azul con blanco tirada y alrededor de ella habia un gran charco de sangre.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo!"grito Maria llorando,y se aferro al pecho de su esposo.

"Mi hermana!¿porque ella?"lloro Simon.

"Amor,no tenemos mas buscan debemos ir a la ciudad vecina.Y darle los niños a venir y acabar con Mephiles,aunque muramos"dijo Maria llorando.

"Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?"dijo Simon.

"Es lo mejor"dijo Maria.

"Entonces empaca tus cosas,partiremos ahora mismo"dijo Simon

Maria llevaba a los niños en sus brazos,usaba una capa negra que le tapaba todo el cuerpo,y una mascara que le cubria la cara.

Simon llevaba las maletas,y la misma ropa que su esposa,se acomodaron en el auto.Y partieron hacia la ciudad vecina,que mas tarde llamarian Moibus(tuve una confusion Moibus no es el planeta sino la ciudad).

Maria bajo rapidamente del auto,en una canasta estaban dos bebes,su hijo Sonic y su sobrina...(redoble)Chess.(:O)

"Niños,recuerden despues de todo son olviden eso,siempre los que cuando sea grandes vivan un mundo mejor y nunca se amuletos son para que siempre sepan de donde vienen"dijo Maria colocandoles a los pequeños unos amuletos.A Chess un ovalo negro,a Sonic uno beso a cada uno en la frente,timbro y se fue.

Una coneja salio y vio la canasta con los dos bebes y una nota que decia:

"Querida Vanilla,perdoname por no hablar contigo,pero mi esposo y yo debemos cumplir nuestro matado a Sarah y por eso tambien te dejamos a cuidalos mucho,y un ultimo favor¿recuerdas que te conte que decubri que ellos tienen habilidades especiales?,pues Mephiles los quiere para arrebatarles su pido que los separes,y nunca les cuentes la yo les dije lo contrario,que nunca debian separarse,que debian recordar que son primos-hermanos de sangre.A Mephiles le sera mas facil encontrarlos si estan descubriran su verdad cuando sea el momento indicado.

Att:Maria The Hedgehog"

Vainilla entro la canasta a su casa,y llevo a Chess a un centro de fue adoptada,y desde entonces tuvo contacto con su familia despues su padre adoptivo murio,y ahi encaja la historia de Chess contada en el capitulo 3.

"Osea que?Sonic y Chess son primos!?"dijo Tails.

"Asi es"dijo Cream

"Que!estuve todo el tiempo enamorada de mi primo!"dijo Chess

"Tal vez solo era afecto"dijo Amy

"Tienes razon,pero si ahora sabemos nuestra verdad¿El universo esta en peligro?"dijo Sonic

Que les parecio? historia ya va 18 reviews!gracias a todos los que han comentado,vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior.

karina tiburmon:Gracias!Shadow es todo un poeta xD,nos hablamos luego amiga.:D

S.S.S. Hedgehogs:En serio? jejej no escribi ese poema para mostrar mi inspiracion,pero si tu dices que tegngo futuro de poeta jeje ;) gracias por leer.

Mochi The Lynx:Sera que Shadow recibira premio nobel?jiji sigue leyendo.

katy la eriza:Vivan las mujeres!gracias por tu review

sonicfan007:Si estas desesperado porque actualize rapido,es porque te gusta no? que me comprendas,pero no podre actualizar muy rapido que digamos,tengo muchisimas pido paciencia porfi :D.

Gracias!ustedes son la razon de que tenga nuevas ideas cada dia.

Nos leemos luego

-Sonamyxsiempre


	6. Capitulo 6:El misterio misterioso

Rainbow Emerald Capitulo 6:Un misterio misterioso(xD)

Hola,bienvenidos al capitulo seis de Rainbow Emerald :D,espero que lo disfruten gracias por leer.

OoOoOoOoO

"¿Porque dices eso Sonic?"dijo Tails"¿Porque dices que si tu y Chess descubrieron que son primos el universo esta en peligro?.

"Bueno,porque en las peliculas,cuando dos personajes descubren que son que unirse para salvar el mundo"dijo Sonic.

"Faker,esto no es una pelicula...Es la vida real!"dijo Shadow.

"Shadow tiene razon Sonic"dijo Blaze

"SI"dijo Silver

"Bueno bueno,un momento.¿Como sabemos que la mama de Cream no le dijo algo equivocado"dijo Amy.

"Recuerdo que ella me dijo que si los collares de acercaban brillaban"dijo Cream"Son Como el que tiene Chess en su cuello"

"Sonic,¿tu todavia lo tienes?"dijo Knuckles.

"Si,lo guardo en mi zapato"dijo Sonic sacando un amuleto como el de Chess solo que de color azul claro.

"Juntenlos"dijo Rouge.

Sonic y Chess acercaron los el lugar se ilumino y sego a todos los presentes.

"Ahh!mis !Separenlos!"grito Tails cubriendose los ojos.

"Separenlos!Mis ojos se estan quemando!"grito y Chess los separaron y Chess le dio un zape a Sonic.

"Hey!porque fue eso?!"dijo Sonic.

"Eres un irresponsable!¿sabes que pasaria si pierdes ese collar!?"grito muy enojada Chess.

"Mm no se"dijo Sonic.

"JaJaJAjaJA eres un tontillo"dijo Chess entre carcajadas y luego exclamo enojada:"Perderias tus poderes!tu super velocidad!tu spin dash,tus transformaciones todo!"

"En serio?"dijo Sonic.

"Si!yo te recomendaria que te lo pusieras"dijo Chess

"Bueno"dijo Sonic poniendose el amuleto.

"¿Una pregunta?"dijo Amy"Si Chess es tu prima¿Tenemos que ser amigos de ella?"

"Que!Hay algun problema?"dijo Chess

"Nosotros no tenemos ningun problema no, por que casi nos matas a todos "dijo Knuckles hablando por todos con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

"Lo siento por eso"dijo Chess

"Yo si tengo un problema!,pero...sere tu amiga con una condicion"dijo Amy.

"Cual?"dijo Chess cruzada de brazos.

"Que dejes de llamarme fresita rosita y que te disculpes por todo"dijo Amy.

"¿Y porque tendria yo que disculparme?"dijo Chess"Tu tambien me hiciste muchas cosas malas"

"Bueno,bueno si tu te disculpas yo me disculpo"dijo Amy.

"Esta bien Amy lo siento por todo,por herirte el brazo,por robar tu lapiz rosa y por poner una cucaracaha radioactiva en tu casillero"dijo Chess tendiendole la mano a Amy"Amigas?"

"Amigas,y tambien lo siento por todo"dijo Amy estrechando su mano y sonriendo"Y todavia estas a prueba"

"Lamento arruinar este momento pero..Miren eso!"dijo Knuckles señalando tres objetos que brillaban en un rincon del restaurante.

"Acerquemonos mas!"dijo Sonic corriendo hacia alla.

"No puede ser!Son tres Esmeraldas Chaos!"dijo Tails tomando las birllantes gemas.

"Eso significa que ahora tenemos cinco,ohh es perfecto mis preciosas..Ehh digo nuestras presiosas"dijo Rouge.

Derrepente el radio reloj de Chess se encendio.

"Chess?que haces que no has matado a estos imbeciles?¿Y porque estas hablando con ellos?"dijo Eggman enojado.

"Lo siento señor Eggman,pero ya no estoy mas de su lado"dijo Chess.

"Que!JaJAjaJAJ¿Y porque razon?"dijo Eggman

"Pues resulta que Sonic es mi primo"dijo la eriza con toda tranquilidad.

"Bueno,¿Quien dice que no puedes esclavizar a tu primo?"dijo Eggman"¿No que estabas enamorada de el?

"En primer lugar,ese plan ya se acabo y en segundo yo creo que solo era afecto"dijo Chess un poco mas enojada.

"Vamos,Chess tu sabes que quieres ver sangre que todos te agan caso,que dejen de juzgarte y temerte,quieres amigos reales,solo lo conseguiras estando de mi eso nunca pasara porque ahora quieres ser una erizita buena y porque eres...una loca bipolar"dijo Eggman y Chess apreto los puños y una lagrima se escapo de su habia tocado fondo.

"Escucheme Eggman!Se llega a acercar a mi primo Sonic y a mis nuevos amigos!Y YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE HACERME UN CINTURON NUEVO CON SUS INTESTINOS¿ENTENDIO?!"grito Chess como una loca y luego dijo suavemente"Si quiere guerra la tendra,Chess fuera"luego tiro el radioreloj al piso y lo aplasto con su pie.

"Que intenso!"dijo Shadow

"SI"dijo Shadny besando a Shadow.

"En serio nos defenderias?"dijo Amy.

"Asi es"dijo Chess pero luego puso un semblante mas serio"No se como se entero,pero ese imbecil se metio con mis asuntos personales.

"Se puede saber que es primita?"dijo Sonic.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora"dijo Chess"Lo importante esque solo nos faltan dos Esmeraldas Chaos para regresar a casa.Y que ademas ahora me tienen a mi la todopoderosa Chess de su lado"dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

"Je,su actitud es mas parecida a la de Sonic que la mia"dijo Soundy.

"Lo gracioso esque si"dijo Tain.

"No se porque siempre me toca decir esto"dijo Shadny tomando la mano de Shadow"Pero son las 9:00 de la noche y es hora de irnos a casa"

"Tienes razon Shadow"dijo Sonic"Este...Shadny lo siento aun me confundo con los nombres.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Aca si tienen comida de verdad"dijo Sonic devorando un gran pedazo de pastel de carne.

"Porque dices eso?"dijo Soundy

"Por nuestra experiencia en el planeta de Chris"dijo Sonic

"¿Hablas de la cena especial?"dijo Amy

"Si"dijo Sonic

"Puedes contarla?"dijo Tain.

"Bueno,pero asegurensen de no estar comiendo ni bebiendo nada,ya que es bastante graciosa"dijo Sonic.

00000000Flash Back Humoristico0000000

"Bueno chicos,esta cena es especial para ustedes por todo el trabajo duro que han echo"dijo Chris mirando a Sonic,a Amy,a Cream,a Tails y a estaban sentados en la mesa,cada uno con una bandeja de esas que tienen tapita en frente de cada uno.

"Ella y yo buscamos en internet la dieta de cada especie"dijo Chris.

"Dieta de especie,eso no suena nada mal"dijo Knuckles levantando la tapa de la bandeja para encontrarse con un monton de hormigas vivas.

"Eh"dijo Knuckles con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Se que a los equidnas les encantan las hormigas"dijo Chris.

"Depredador a las 5:00 ataqueeen"dijeron las hormiguitas en su idioma lanzandose sobre Knuckles.

"Ahhh!Ahh!Quitenmelas!Quitenmelaaas"dijo Knuckles corriendo por todo el comedor.

"Veamos que hay aqui"dijo levantando la tapa de la bandeja una asustada Amy,solo para ver un monton de larvas vivas.

"Las larvas son un manjar para los erizos,no te gustan Amy?"dijo Chris.

"Puedo probarlas"dijo Amy llevandose una larva a la boca,trago saliva,su cara se puso verde,abrio la ventana y empezo a vomitar.

"Si!Zanahorias!"dijo Cream abriendo su bandeja"A ti que te dieron Tails.?"

"Sii!Conejo!"dijo Tails abriendo su bandeja.

"Co-co-conejo?"sollozo Cream"Buaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"lloraba la pequeña conejita.

"Comida de gato¿Enserio?"dijo Sonic que al abrir su bandeja se encontro con una gran lata de comida de gato.

"Alguien dijo comida de gato?"dijo Big entrando por la pared para luego devorar toda la lata.

En ese momento entraron Rouge y Shadow,luego se fueron con una cara de WTF!al ver a Knuckles con un monton de hormigas en su cara,a Amy vomitando,a Tails devorando conejo,a Cream llorando, a Sonic con cara de Poker Face el meme de facebook y a Big comiendo como loco una lata de comida de gato.

"Yo tengo hambre!a comer"dijo Tails acabando su conejo.

"Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"lloraba Cream.

0000000000000Fin Flashback Humoristico00000000000000000 0

"En serio eso paso?,que gracioso"rio Soundy.

"Si,y ademas descubri que soy alergico a las hormigas"dijo Knuckles.

"¿Quien quiere mas ponche?"dijo Chess.

"Yo"dijeron todos.

"Bueno yo lo traigo,y gracias a todos por aceptarme en su grupo despues de todo lo que hice"dijo Chess caminando hacia la cocina.

"Eh que es eso?"dijo mirando un pedazo de papel que estaba debajo de la puerta.

"Voy a leerlo"dijo Chess.

"Si la sacan de su casa a su casa debera regresar

si no regresa a su casa el universo peligrara

Si no regresa pronto,el se liberara

Si el se llega a liberar,todo el mundo sufrira,

del universo se apoderara.

Nadie puede controlarla,exepto el y otra persona,

nisiquiera su guardiana puede controlarla.

Su guardiana esta encerrada,

¿Quien pudo atraparla?.

Brillo esta atrapada y nececita la ayuda,

de esa persona elegida

,antes de que sea demasiado tarde para el universo.

S.O.S:El se ha liberado,el universo esta en grave peligro.

Ayudenos!soy-y nececito su ayuda para encontrar la - y controlarla porfavor."

El texto era el fragmento de un libro y donde decia S.O.S era un como lo habian escrito con tinta,las palabras que estan en linea estaban manchadas y no se entendian.

"Que extraño,la ultima parte no rima y algunas palabras se borraron"dijo Chess caminando hacia el comedor.

"Hey!miren esto!"dijo Chess entregandole el papel a Soundy.

"Eh? de que cosa estan hablando?"dijo la eriza azul entrgandole el papel a Tain.

"Es como una adivinanza,y si le persona que lo escribio dice que nececita porque esta el que lo escribio esta atrapada o atrapado"dijo Tain.

"¿Pueden leerla?Esque no sabemos de que estan hablando"dijo Amy.

"Esta bien la leere"dijo Tain.

"Si la sacan de su casa a su casa debera regresar

si no regresa a su casa el universo peligrara

Si no regresa pronto,el se liberara

Si el se llega a liberar,todo el mundo sufrira,

del universo se apoderara.

Nadie puede controlarla,exepto el y otra persona,

nisiquiera su guardiana puede controlarla.

Su guardiana esta encerrada,

¿Quien pudo atraparla?.

Brillo esta atrapada y nececita la ayuda,

de esa persona elegida

,antes de que sea demasiado tarde para el universo.

S.O.S:El se ha liberado,el universo esta en grave peligro.

Ayudenos!soy-y nececito su ayuda para encontrar la - y controlarla porfavor."

"Eso parece una especie de acertijo"dijo Sonic.

"Esque eso es idiota"dijo Shadow.

"No me llames idiota!Emo..."dijo Sonic.

"Emo!pues tu eres un Gay"dijo Shadow

"Ya bastaaaaah!"grito Shadny"En primer lugar,segun esa nota el universo esta en peligro y debemos averiguar de que hablan antes de que sea tarde.Y en segundo,Shadowsin amor no malgastes tus insultos sabiendo que oviamente ganaras"

"Oye!"dijo Sonic.

"Admitelo faker es la verdad"dijo Shadow.

"Bueno, todos estamos hartos de sus Sonic ganaria porque es el mas guapo y fuerte de todos aahh"suspiro Amy y todos la voltearon a mirar.

"Eh!Este...dije guapo,pues si si solo lo es que me parezca guapo o algo por el estilo"dijo Amy.

"Okey..."dijo Sonic"Has estado un poco rara desde que nos enviaron aqui".

"Talvez es solo,el cambio de se preocupen estoy perfecta"dijo Amy.

"Bueno,¿Que creen que pueda ser el objeto?"dijo Chess

"Talves es un amuleto o algo asi"dijo Cream.

"Puede ser,pero deberiamos consultar en mi super computadora,vengan siganmen"dijo Tain caminando hacia la pared y oprimio un boton rojo.

"Inserte la contraseña"dijo una voz robotica.

"Pupupububuubububububu"dijo Tain.

"Contraseña aceptada,activando computadora de busqueda avanzada"dijo la voz y la pared se abrio,dejando ver una gran pantalla.

"Wow,que tecnologia"dijo Tails.

"Gracias,yo misma la hice"dijo Tain.

"Genial!eres una genio!"dijo Tails y Tain se sonrojo mucho.

"Buscar objeto relacionado con el texto"dijo Tain.

"Activando,busqueda mediante relacion con texto"dijo la voz"Insertar texto".

"Pasame la hoja Amy"dijo Tain,Amy le paso la hoja y la zorrita metio la hoja en una ranura que se encontraba en un costado de la maquina.

"Buscando...Buscando...Buscando"dijo la voz"Extrallendo informacion de busqueda".

"Archivo encontrado"dijo la voz robotica.

"Archivo super secreto,no contraseña para abrir"leyo Tain en la pantalla"Advertencia:Usted lo lee bajo su propia responsabilidad"

"Cuidado!Agachensen!"dijo Knuckles cuando vio que un rayo laser atravesaba la pared.

"JaJaJAjaJAj"rio Eggman entrando con su navesita y con un gran robot"Como no quisieron venir yo mismo vine a ustedes,me construi un portal"

"Oye maldito!no destruyas nuestra casa grandisimo %%&$"#%!"grito Soundy a Eggman.

"Bueno bueno calmate Sonic no sabia que fueras tan grosero"dijo Eggman"Oye!tu no eres Sonic"

"Claro que no tarado!Soy Soundy y largate!"dijo Soundy.

"Eggman!le deje muy en claro que si venia lo iba a matar!"grito Chess a Eggman enfurecida y luego se puso mas enfurecida"Ninguno de sus #%&" robots va poder con nosotros maldito imbecil mentiroso!"

"Bueno bueno calmate prima!"dijo Sonic tomandola de los hombros y la sento en el sofa"Respira tranquilizate"pero los intentos de Sonic fueron en vano,Chess salto con furia sobre el robot y lo destruyo en menos de una milesima de segundo.

"Crees que es todo lo que tengo?"dijo Eggman

"No seas pendejo!no podras con nosotros"dijo Amy.

"Ah,si.¿Que opinan de esto?"dijo Eggman sacando nada mas y nada menos que la Rainbow Emerald.

"Un momento!de donde sacaste eso!"dijo Tain.

"Eso no te incunve!"dijo Eggman.

"Crees que esa cosa nos destruira?"dijo Sonic,haciendo un espin dash que mando a Eggman a volar y la esmeralda callo en su mano.

"Ahhh!Que esta pasandooo!"dijo Sonic mientras la esmeralda brillaba de una forma muy extraña.

"Sonic no me siento muy bien"dijo Chess callendo de rodillas al suelo,empezo a temblar como si estuviera agonizando.

"La verdad yo me siento un poco marea..."dijo Amy pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se desmayo,y lo mas raro fue que Ames se desmallo al mismo tiempo.

"Me estoy mareand..."dijo Shadow pero se desmayo y Shadny tambien,asi se fueron desmayando que solo quedaron Sonic,Soundy y Chess.

"Amigos que esta pasando?ehh,que bonitos colores"dijo Sonic desmayandose con Soundy,la esmeralda cayo al suelo y Chess,con la vista nublada vio que alguien la tomaba.

Vio que Eggman empezaba a amarrar a todos y a meterlos en un bulto,vio que Eggman sostenia la Rainbow Emerald con firmeza mientras sonreia maleficamente,antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

Amy,POV

Desperte,sentia que me dolia todo el vista se fue aclarando poco a poco,pero ¿Donde estaba?.

Me levante tratando de reconocer el sitio en el que me encontraba,hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en una jaula.

"Hola!hay alguien aqui!"grite,pero la unica voz que escuche fue la de mi eco resonar en las paredes del extraño cuartel donde me encontraba.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue esa extraña esmeralda brillando de una manera anormal,yo desmayandome,Eggman sonriendo malevolamente...Creo,que la ultima que se desmayo fue Chess,ademas de sentir mareo,parecia que tambien sentia un gran dolor.

"Amy!Amy!"me grito Tails quien estaba en otra jaula unos 20 metros de distancia.

"Tails!¿Donde estamos?"le pregunte a Tails.

"No lo se"me dijo el.

"Ahh!mi cabeza"escuchamos a alguien quejarse desde otra jaula,y ese alguien era Knuckles.

"¿Donde estan los demas?"dijo Knuckles.

"Knuckles!"grite,ya que el no nos habia visto.

"Amy!Tails,ese Eggman!nos ha encerrado"dijo Knuckles

"Asi es,pero nececitamos salir de aqui y encontrar a los demas"dijo Tails

"Es verdad,talvez Eggman les haya echo daño!"dije.

"Arhggggg,estos barrotes son muy fuertes"dijo Knuckles tratando de arrancar los barrotes de la ese momento entro Eggman con un extraño artefacto luego dijo malevolamente:

"Sus amigos estan listos¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente?"dijo ese maldito.

"¿!Que les hizo doctor Eggman¡?"dijo Tails.

"Ya veras"dijo Eggman"Ejercito vengan!"

"A sus ordenes Doctor Eggman"dijeron mis amigos,o los que solian ser mis amigos.

"No puede ser!"dije al ver a todos menos a Chess,como ojos en blanco,caminaban lentamente con una sonrisa maniaca en sus rostros.

"Hay joder!"dijo Knuckles mientras Tails se cubria el rostro.

"Ahora los controlo a todos,la unica que se me escapo fue esa maldita eriza,mm Chess!si se me escapo"dijo Eggman"Creo que los ha abandonado".

"Eggman eres un pendejo!que les hiciste?devuelvelos a la normalidad ahora mismo, OISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"grite mientras sacaba mi martillo y trataba de romper los barrotes.

"Subditos!despedazenlos!"dijo Eggman señalandonos mientras los que eran nuestros seres mas queridosse acercaban cada vez mas a las intenciones no muy buenas.

"¿En que rayos nos metimos?"pense"Venir a esta dimension fue todo un error,hemos estado al borde de la muerte varias veces y talvez esta ahora seria la vencida de Eggman.Y pensar que todo comenzo como unas simples vacaciones."

"¿Quien vendria a rescatarnos?"pense"Yo se que Chess vendra a rescatarnos,pero en caso de que no lo haga¿Sera ese objeto misterioso nuestra unica salvacion?"derrepente algo o mas bien alguien me saco de mis pensamientos...

¿Que les parecio?.Lamento que haya sido muy corto,pero quiero hacer el Fic vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior.

sonicfan007:Lo pensare,no es mala por tu review.

Mochi The Lynx:Si,esto se esta poniendo continuare lo mas rapido que pueda,si me queda tiempo despues de hacer tareas y estudiar para las Bimestrales.

katy la eriza:Lo mismo dije yo cuando pense en esa idea para mi OC,sigue leyendo :3.

Ani:Te adverti que esa verdad te iba a dejar :O problema con lo del review,fue que cuando lo colocaste ya habia subido el cap 5.Y si,si tienes hermanos no descuides tu shampoo.

Nos leemos pronto Friends!

-Sonamyxsiempre(les manda una carita de OwO y un gran LoL)


	7. Capitulo 7:El comienzo del fin parte 1

Rainbow Emerald capitulo 7:El comienzo del fin parte 1:comienza la travesia.

Hola amigos y amigas OwO como les va? perdon por la tardanza,estaba de viaje y sin internet :S espero que me ,este es el capitulo 7 espero que les guste.¿Los confundio el titulo,el proximo capitulo sera el 8 pero la parte dos de el comienzo del que eso aclare algo.Y saben que acabo de descubrir!que Tikal es una ciudad maya de guatemala xD

-Amy POV-

Alguien me habia agarrado firmemente de la pierna,trate de que vi que se trataba de Sonic quien me jalaba como para sacarme por los barrotes de la jaula.

"Tails!Knuckles!Auxilio!"grite agarrandome al piso,hasta que me di cuenta de que Sonic estaba fingiendo porque me guiño un ojo,no se me sonroje notoriamente.

"Que esta pasando Sonic?"susurre"¿Todos estan fingiendo?"

"Shhh,no no todos estan fingiendo,solo yo soy inmune"dijo Sonic muy bajito mientras aun me jalaba"Chess tambien es inmune, dijo que tenia un plan y se fue,mientras tanto yo los sacare de aqui."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"grito Tails tratando de safarse de las manos,o ahora garras de Soundy.

"Sonic!¿Que hacemos?!"dije al ver que Soundy le pego un mordisco a Tails,mientras que Knuckles trataba de evadir los manotazos que daba Silver.

"AhhhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhhAhhh"grito Tails quien alfin pudo soltarse"Canibal!"

"Escucha Amy,lo unico que podemos hacer es tratar de hacer volver en si a nuestros amigos.Y si no sirve,tendremos que recurrir a la violencia"dijo Sonic"Amy,Tails Nuckles!"grito esta vez"Alejensen voy a romper los candados"Sonic hizo tres Spin Dash y "Pam!"rompio los candados de una vez,ante la mirada incredula de Eggman.

"Que rayos esta pasando aqui!"grito Eggman furibundo haciendo que sus Zombies, los que antes eran nuestros amigos,se detuvieran.

"Que esperabas Eggman?"dijo Sonic ayudandonos a salir de esas frias celdas"¿Creias que tu estupido Amteronium podia hacerme efecto?"

"Eggman!uso Amteronium!usted es un idiota! como se le ocurre!"dijo Tails.

"Alguien nos puede explicar que es Amteronium?"dije hablando por mi y por Knuckles,mi buen amigo Equidna asintio con la cabeza.

"Si quieres que te lo cuente,te lo contare"dijo Eggman"Veras,inyecte a tus amigitos con Amteronium,una sustancia sumamente poderosa como para controlar a todo ser viviente que lo tenga en su sangre,al primero que ven se covierte en su amo y ademas se transforman en Zombies con dientes y garras los inyecte a ustedes tres porque no me que pense¿Porque no usarlos como cena para mis Zombies?"

"Eso es lo mas tonto que eh escuchado en mi vida"dije cruzada de brazos.

"Callate rosada!"me girto Eggman y casi lo espicho como huevo revuelto"Ahora,¿seran capaces de hacerle daño a sus propios amigos?"dijo con tono burlon.

-Fin Amy POV-

"Claro que somos capaces Eggman!"dijo Knuckles.

"Ehh Si!asi es somos capaces"dijo el erizo azul.

"Aqui vamoooos!"grito Amy invocando a su martillo.

"Denos todo lo que tiene Eggman!"dijo Tails.

"Esclavos!Aganlos pedazos!"dijo Eggman a los zombies que antes eran amigos de se elevo en su Eggmovil hacia un lugar alto de su base de la otra dimension.

La primera en acercarse fue Cream,con intenciones de descuartizar a Amy con sus garras que median mas de 15 cm.

"Cream"dijo Amy tratando de esquivar los rasguños que su amiga intentaba hacerle"Cream!Soy yo Amy tu amiga!no me hagas daño!"

"Agrrh"gruño Cream,trato de tomar a Amy del brazo pero la eriza rossa la esquivo.

"Cream!Porfavor reacciona!"grito Amy,fue demasiado la tomo del cuello y la arrincono contra la pared.

"Cre-Cre-Cream"dijo Amy con dificultad"Me axfixias Ahg Agh"luego quedo inconciente por la falta de ya iba a dar el primer mordisco cuando Knuckles de un puño la derribo.

"Lo siento Creamy"dijo Knuckles algo arrepentido.

"Knuckles!"dijo Sonic"Cuidado!"dijo al ver que Shadow le iba a saltar encima,por suerte Knuckles lo esquivo y el erizo negro cayo de bruces.

"GAAAR"gruño Shadow porque Sonic lo inmoviliso.

"Shadow!Somos nosotros tus amigos!Shadow!"dijo Sonic,Shadow quien sabe como pero le estaba haciendo unos rasguños impresionantes.

"Shadow eso duele!"dijo Sonic cubriendo sus heridas,soltando a Shadow,el erizo negro trato de morderlo pero Tails le metio una manzana en la boca y le pego una patada.

"Perdona Shadow"dijo Tails.

En ese momento todos los Zombies que quedaban(ustedes miren quienes son pero no los escribire LoL :D)rodearon a Tails y lo agarraron listos para devorarlo.

"No!"dijeron Sonic y Knuckles,se sintieron impotentes porque no podian hacer nada,Amy tampoco podia,todavia estaba inconciente y sus amigos no sabian si estaba muerta o no.

"Que pasa?"dijo Amy despertando y al ver a Tails en tremenda situacion saco su martillo y empezo a golpear a Zombies,pero no les pasaba nada.

"Hay mierda!"dijo Amy.

"Auxilioooooooooooooo"dijo Tails ya con varios rasguños en su juvenil los ojos preparandose a en ese instante alguien salto desde el techo y con una precision impresionante se llevo a todos los Zombies que antes eran sus amigos con una patada,no tan fuerte como para lastimarlos pero si para derribarlos.

"Chess!Volviste!"dijo Amy.

"JaJaJa miren quien volvio"rio Eggman"Otra pieza para el banquete"

Los cinco amigos que no tenian Amteronium en su sangre(Tails Knuckles Amy Sonic y Chess)se hicieron todos juntos en el centro en poscicion de defensa,mientras los Zombies los empezaban a rodear(estilo Avengers, Resident Evil y The Walking Dead xD"Bueno,¿Cual es tu plan Chess?"dijo Sonic

"Esta bien les dire"dijo Chess"Pero no le digan a nadie mas"

"No le diremos a nadie"dijeron Amy,Sonic,Tails y Knuckles

"Esta bien,tengo una transformacion,es mas bien un super poder musical,es la unica forma de salvar a todos antes de que el Amteronium los consuma"dijo Chess

"Pues hazlo rapido!"dijo Sonic tratando de escapar de las garras de Rouge.

"Lo hare!pero no esta comprobado que funcione"dijo Chess oprimiendo su amuleto,el amuleto empezo a brillar,en sus manos aparecio su cuchillo convertido en una guitarra electrica y a su lado aparecio un amplificador,conecto la guitarra a el.

"Tapensen los oidos!y parensen firme!"dijo Chess y toco lo mas fuerte que pudo,la onda sonora que se creo fue tan fuerte que hizo salir volando a los zombies dejandolos inconcientes(como si no lo hubieran estado),dejar a Amy,a Sonic y a Knuckles con los pelos parados ya Tails con las colitas paradas.

La guitarra-cuchillo y el amplificador desaparecieron,luego el cuchillo carnicero(tiene una hoja de 25 cm de largo)aparecio de nuevo en las manos de la eriza blanca y negra.

"Eso fue genial!"dijo Amy

"Si!"dijo Chess"Y ademas funciono a la perfeccion"

"Que paso?"dijo Soundy despertando con un feo sabor en la boca,asi se fueron despertando todos haciendo la misma pregunta.

"No hay tiempo!"grito Amy"Miren!"dijo señalando un robot gigante,en su interior estaba Eggman controlandolo.

"Ya me cansaron!"grito Eggman apuntando el cañon del robot hacia los heroes"Despidanse de una vez por todas!"disparo el cañon,pero todos pudieron esquivarlo.

"Rayos!"dijo Eggman.

"Ah¿quieres rayos?"dijo Chess mientras sus ojos brillaban con un color azul metalico"Electric Storm!"grito disparando un rayo hacia el robot,quedo echo chatarra y Eggman quedo negro,cubierto de cenizas y tosiendo.

"Me vengare!"dijo Eggman tosiendo"Por ahora me ire a lavar!"dijo retirandose.

"Lo logramoos!"grito Sonic.

"Y que paso?"dijo Shadow.

"Bueno..."dijo Tails y le narro todo el relato a los recien destransformados amigos.

"Es tarde"dijo Amy"Debemos volver"Amy tropezo con su martillo el cual iba a recoger,pero alguien amortiguo su caida tomandola en brazos.

"¿Estas bien?"dijo Sonic mirandola a los ojos haciendo que la eriza rosa se ruborizara mas de lo que el ya estaba.

"Si"dijo Amy.

"Que bien,porque creo que ya te has golpeado lo suficiente"dijo Sonic aun con ella en brazos.

Shadow carraspeo y dijo"Bueno tortolos ya nos vamos o que?"Sonic volvio en si y solto a Amy,ella se enojo mucho porque callo de trasero en un charco de aceite.

"Sonic!"dijo Amy.

"Lo siento"dijo Sonic ayudando a levantar a Amy.

"No se ustedes chicos,pero tengo un mal presentimiento vamonos ya"dijo Silver.

"Yo tambien lo siento"dijo Silvien.

"Pues vamonos,ustedes son los que demoraron el proseso"dijo Shadny dirijendose a la puerta y señalando a Sonic y a Amy quienes aun estaban muy eriza negra sonrio de medio lado.

"Que es esto?"dijo Soundy,al encender la luz de la casa,se habia encontrado dos notas en el suelo.

"Antes de leerlas¿Nos puedes dejar entrar?"dijo Sonic,todos estaban apretados en la puerta,hasta que la presion hizo que todos los de la puerta cayeran de bruces en el suelo.

"Bueno,querida lee la primera nota"dijo Rouge sacudiendose el polvo de su vestido.

"Dice"dijo Soundy levantando la nota y empezo a leer.

"Hola Sonic y sus amigos,mi nombre es Shine The Cat,pueden llamarme Brillo.

Nececito su ayuda urgente!Como les comente en la anterior nota El me ,ya se ahora porfavor,si vienen pueden ayudarme,yo les dare una importante mision,que es buscar la - y a su y el elegido son la unica esperanza del universo.

Vengan al bosque antes de que El los encuentre,encontraran una nota pegada a un arbol que les dara el siguiente lugar al que deben en ustedes.

Suerte

Shine The Cat,guardiana de la -"Como en la anterior nota habia algunas palabras que tenian la tinta corrida.

"Quien se cree esa Shine para mandarnos a hacer cosas"dijo Knuckles.

"Como sea Knuckles!"dijo Ames"Soundy lee la siguiente nota"

"Bueno esta dice"dijo Soundy recogiendo la siguiente nota,la cual estaba escrita en tinta color sangre.

"Ya voy por ustedes, pueden

Att:El"

"Ehh eso no es precisamente una carta de amor"dijo Amy.

"No se ustedes chicos,pero yo creo que debemos hacerle caso a Shine y empacar"dijo Soundy,la luz se fue seguido por dos gritos aterradores.

Aviso general:Si el Flashback de la cena fue una prueba para saber si veian sonic paradox y todos la pasaron!

Espero que les haya gustado,ahora vamos con los Reviews:

Mochi The Lynx :Bueno,creo que ya sabes que significa la nota :3Gracias por tu review.

karina tiburmon :Hola amiguita OwO tranquila que yo tambien suelo hacer muchas preguntas,talvez dos de las que hiciste esten por leer.

Galaxy the Hedgehog:Si lo siento,error de edicion.

katy la eriza :Gracias por el halago :D lo continuare lo mas rapido que la escuela me lo permita.

Ani :Protege tu shampoo a capa y espada jaja :3

TavoTheHedgehog :Gracias espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por tus Reviews :D.

Nos leemos pronto.

-Sonamyxsiempre


	8. Capitulo 8:El comeinzo del Fin 2

Rainbow Emerald capitulo 8:El comienzo del fin parte 2:Batalla en el bosque

Hola :D perdon por la tardanza(de nuevo :3)aqui llega a ustedes el capitulo 8 jejeje :P,les agradezco a todos los que han leido este Fic,o han dejado review,y por supuesto les agradezco por su paciencia xD.

"Quien grito asi!"dijo Sonic

"No se ustedes pero yo escuche 4 gritos"dijo Blaze

"Yo tambien,esto se me esta haciendo raro"dijo Chess en pocision de defensa.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear,para luego apagarse nuevamente

"Uhh¿ira a aparecer Slenderman?"dijo Sonic

"No creo que exista Sonic"dijo Rouge

"Es verdad,eso suena estupido"dijo Silvien"Y si aparece...Me da un infarto Uyuyuy!"su semblante cambio de uno totalmente euforico(como una persona que comio mucha azucar)a uno mas sombrio.

Se escucho un ruido de ollas caer y de vasos rotos.

"Estoy bien!"dijo Ames desde la cocina"Estaba buscando una vela y tropeze"

"Seras tonto!"reprocho Shadny"Cuantas veces les eh dicho que siempre cargo un encendedor y una vela!"encendio la vela iluminando todo el lugar.

"Es extraño que carges una vela,ninguna pers..."se defendio Ames pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de su doble.

"Donde estan Cream,Tails,Coock y Tain!"grito Amy notando la falta de 4 personas entre las 19 que eran.

"Que tontos somos!como no nos dimos cuenta!"dijo Soundy

"Es verdad!somos como tontitos"aprobo Sonic"Nos pusimos a hablar de bobadas y no cuidamos a los niños"

"Jum,hasta ahora se dan cuenta de que son tontos"dijo Shadow

"Callate!"grito preocupada Amy"No entiendes!ellos estan perdidos¿Que tal si les paso algo?"

"Chicos!"dijo Bleze iluminando la sala con una linterna "Ya registre toda la casa,no los encontre a ...encontre esto"entrego un papel arrugado a Soundy.

"Soundy,¿Que es eso?"dijo Chess,la eriza azul leyo la nota y abrio los ojos como platos dejando caer el papel.

"Que pasa!"dijo Ames"Que dice la nota!"recogio el papel del suelo,Soundy seguia petrificada.

"Esto es terrible!"dijo Ames"El dice que si obedecemos las ordenes de Shine...¡Nunca volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos!"leyo con sorpresa.

"Pues ya vera lo que le pasa si se atreve a tocarles un pelo!"girto un furibundo Sonic"No le haremos caso a El,sea quien sea,iremos a ese bosque encontraremos a nuestros amigos!"resoplo aun mas furioso.

"So-so-Sonic,relajate,ellos estaran no quiero que te transformes en Dark"dijo con dulzura Amy"Los encontraremos,estoy segura"le tomo el brazo"Se lo que sientes,Cream y Tails tambien son mis amigos"lo abrazo y ambos se ruborizaron.(uyyyyyyyy sabor xD)

"¿Estan listos?"dijo Soundy entrando a la sala con un monton de maletas"Aliste todo en un segundo es hora de empezar la travesia!"y asi como entro salio por la puerta,seguida por la seguian como podian.

Tain:

"¿Donde estoy?"pregunte en mi mente,trate de moverme,vi que no seria posible porque estaba amarrada a la pared con a ambos lados,vi a Tails eso en parte me reconforto,por otra parte me preguntaba"¿Estara inconciente o muerto...?"el no movia ni un vi a Cream y a Coock,igualmente quietos.

La verdad,Tails me gusta,si si ya se lo que 12 años,este es un sentmiento nuevo en mi,puedo ser una niña aun,aunque no lo crean esto es amor que Amy sentia lo mismo por Sonic,lo se por la manera en que lo mira.

"Veo que despertaste Tain"me dijo una dulce voz proveniente del otro lado del calabozo.

"¿Quien eres tu?¿Y porque sabes mi nombre?"dije aterrada.

"Mi nombre es Shine The Cat"dijo el ser quien estaba sentado con las manos amarradas al suelo"Soy la guardiana de la Rainbow Emerald"me sonrio casi angelicalmente,me hizo sentir protegida...Era una gata lavanda,de ojos y cabello de color arcoiris,el cual llevaba rodeaba un aura blanca resplandeciente,que casi no dejaba ,en su espalda se veian claramente dos alas de angel,estaban atadas para que no pudiera escapar.

"Y se tu nombre porque la Rainbow Emerald me lo muestra todo,o mejor dicho...Me lo mostraba"dijo la criatura con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"Rainbow Emerald!"la palabra cruzo por mi mente como un rayo.

"Porfavor"rogo Shadow "Hemos caminado por horas,es casi media creo que esa tal Shine nos mintio...Y que a sus amiguitos ya estan en el otro mundo"dijo esto ultimo con algo de burla,sonriendo de medio y Sonic casi se le lanzan encima,pero se contuvieron.

"Vamos Shadow"dijo Amy con la poca paciencia que le quedaba"No seas tan negativo,me estoy hartando de ti"mientras iba detras de Knuckles,quien iba a la cabeza del grupo.

"No lo hagas cambiar rosadita"dijo Shadny"El es mi novio y lo quiero tan negativo como es"abrazo al erizo negro,haciendo que este quedara mas rojo que los labios de su novia.

"¿Como se los aguantan todo el dia?"dijo Chess a Sonic y a Soundy,los tres iban caminando detras de todos entre el espeso bosque.

"Ese querida prima..."dijo Sonic abrazandola por la cintura"Es el gran misterio de la humanidad"los tres erizos rieron.

"Creo que nunca se resolvera"rio Soundy.

"Silencio todos!"dijo Rouge moviendo sus grandes orejas"Escucho algo"se dirigio lentamente hacia unos matorrales cercanos...Se agacho,aparto los matorrales y detras de ellos habia...

"Ahh"suspiro Blaze señalando al animal"Es solo un gatito"el gatito gris se acurruco y ronroneo.

"Que cosita mas tierna"dijo Amy.

"Llevemosnoslo(que!?)talvez esta abandonado"dijo Chess.

"Nah!"dijo Shadow, todos le miraron con furia"Odio los gatos!Son asquerosos,ademas soy alergico Achu!"estornudo.

"Ahi si cambia la cosa"dijo Rou,el doble de Rouge.

"Ni modo"la eriza rosa de encogio de hombros"Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino"pero cuando todos se dieron media vuelta,el que solia ser un lindo gatito se convirtio en un enorme color azul cielo,garras venenosas y afiladas como una daga,penetrantes ojos grises y ademas de escupir fuego escupia nada mas y nada menos que...un verde y mortal Acido.

¿Como lo averiguaron?bien,en el momento en el que los ojos esmeralda de Soundy se cruzaron con los grises de la fiera,el animal solto un gruñido y escupio la dragon por ser un descachado(sin punteria)le apunto a unas flores,que quedaron reducidas a simples cenizas.

"Corraaaaan"grito una asustada Knuxie.

"Bromeas"dijo Blaze"Yo no me ire sin dar peleea"apunto con sus manos al Dragon,las cuales se convirtieron en bolas de fuego que le dieron al animal en el ,la fiera se retorcio del dolor,trato de morder a Blaze pero la gata dragon estaba cada vez mas furioso.

"Blaze creo que deberias dejarlo en paz"dijo Rouge quien estaba detras de Blaze"Esto no es muy divertido"tratando de esquivar los chorros de acido,que si no le caian a su amiga,le caian a ella y los evitaba por un milimetro.

"Genial"dijo con sarcasmo Silver"Vinimos de vacaciones al pasado,para visitar a nuestros amigos.¿Y que ganamos?una aventura potencialmente mortal.¿¡Porque el siglo XXI es tan peligroso!?"sacudio la cabeza en señal de lo miraron como diciendo"Cierra la boca!Este no es el momento!"

"En vez de decir imprudencias cariño"dijo Blaze tratando de esquivar al dragon que ya habia perdido la paciencia"Deberias ayudarme con tu Telequinesis¿Si amor?hazme el favor"Silver retuvo al dragon con sus este era demasiado fuerte,Silver cayo,sus ataques habian fallado.

"Silver estas bien!?"dijo Blaze a Silver pero en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta...El animal de un zarpazo la mando por encima de unos arboles y..."Splash!"cayo en un lago que quedaba detras de estos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Silveeeeerrrr"grito rapidamente Blaze cayendo en el lago"Nececito desinfectanteeeeeeh"el Dragon le habia echo una gran herida,nuestros protagonistas no entendian como la princesa Blaze pudo decir eso en tan poco tiempo.

"Oh Oh,a los gatos no les gusta el agua"dijo Silver corriendo hacia el lago,Silvien y Bleze,por instinto,lo sigueron.

"JaJa Igual que a Sonic"dijo Shadow,su novia rio a la vez.

"EN VEZ DE DECIR PENDEJADAS DEBERIAS HACER ALGO UTIL!"grito una Amy sin paciencia alguna"YA ME CANSE DE TUS TONTERIAS!¿OISTE?"agarro al erizo negro del cuello y lo miro amenazadoramente.

"Yo me voy"dijo Sonic escondiendose detras de un grueso arbol al ver a Amy asi de furiosa,ademas el Dragon seguia mandandoles demas le siguieron,Amy agarro a Shadow por una oreja y lo arrastro hasta el arbol,seguidos por Shadny quien no hizo ningun comentario al respecto.

"Rose,la razon por la que no hago nada es tengo una esmeralda chaos y bueno tu sabes que...El Chaos Control es mi fuerte"dijo con total indiferencia Shadow.

"Si nadie va a hacer algo"dijo mas calmada Amy,solto a Shadow y lo hizo golpear en la cabeza"Yo lo hare!"invoco a su martillo.

"Amy no!"dijo Sonic"No permitire que vallas sola!"se ruborizo.

"No te preocupes Sonic"sonrio Amy"Estare bien!Ademas...Ames!¿quieres ir conmigo?"el dragon le estaba dando zarpazos al arbol.

"Por supuesto!"Ames invoco su Peeko Peeko,el mismo con el que amenazo a Sonic el dia en el que se conocieron.

"Ves Sonic?"dijo Amy"Ames me defendera,si nos pasa algo tu nos salvas¿No?"

"Por supuesto!"Sonic alzo el pulgar y guiño el ojo"Es hora de que alguien mas salve el dia"

Todos los que estaban escondidos,se asomaron para ver el combate.

"Aver payaso!"Amy salio de su escondite con Ames"¿Quieres una buena paliza tesorito de mama?"Le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al dragon,Ames le dio otro en el animal se acosto boca arriba.

"Oye!Se siente muy bien golpearte!"Ames salto sobre el estomago del dragon,le dio un buen golpe en el morro"el dragon trato de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Blaze,el erizo rosa a duras penas podia que,su doble femenina fue a ayudarle.

"Pam!"el dragon se gano otro golpe por parte de Amy,definitivamente la eriza esta en su lista negra.

"Auch!"exclamo Knuckles"Eso debio doler!"

"Pues yo lo vivia en carne propia"Sonic recordo viejos tiempos"Cuando la dejaba plantada"

El dragon gruño aun mas fuerte,trato de agarrar con sus manos a los erizos,que saltaban sobre su panza como si fueran conejos.

"Eres muy lento!"Ames le dio otro golpe,a su vez esquivo un zarpazo.

"Oye!"protesto Sonic"Se robo mi frase!"

Los erizos rosa,ya estaban muy de unos minutos el Dragon logro cojerlos sin problemas.

"Sueltame demonio escupe-acido!"Amy se sacudio tratando de liberarse.

"Suelta a mis amigos!"Chess salio de el escondite,los demas salieron para ver mejor la escena.

El dragon rugio.

"Bonito dragonsito"dijo con ternura Chess"Suelta a mis amigos de una jodida vez!"grito como los mil dragon solto otro rugido a modo de desaprobacion.

"Arrepientete!"Chess se subio al lomo del dragon,de una sola estocada con su cuchillo,el dragon se marcho de este mundo.

"¿De que nos perdimos?"Silver llego seguido de los otros tres que se habian marchado,Blaze traia el abrigo de Silver amarrado a la espalda.A modo de vendita.

"Nada especial"dijo Chess le dio vueltas a su cuchillo.

"Cuidado con eso!"dijo Rouge quien se encontraba al lado de la eriza blanca y negra.

"Mira lo que hay en tu cabeza!"Amy señalo un avion de papel que estaba sobre la cabeza de Rouge.

"A lo mejor es una pista"dijo Silvien

Se dispusieron a leer la nota,quien sabe que mas peligros les aguardaran en su travesia,que sera muy muy larga.

Tails

Desperte hace unos momentos,al igual que todos los conocimos a Shine The Cat,la que nos a estado enviando notas.

La manera en que las envia es un tanto particular,las envia en forma de avioncitos de papel,gracias a sus variados poderes,los puede mandar a donde ya les envio a nuestros amigos,una nota que dice con quien estamos,y otra pista para ayarnos.

Le preguntamos si nos podia decir cual era el unico objeto que salvaria el universo y quien era nos dijo que talvez lo conoceriamos esta noche y que si nos sentiamos mas comodos podiamos llamarlo El Inombrable(eso me suena a Harry Potter).Nos dijo que el objeto lo revelaria cuando llegaran nuestros amigos,aunque ya cada uno de nosotros tenia sus sospechas sobre que podia ser.

Diez minutos antes de las dos de la mañana,como pude ver en mi reloj de pulso,Shine nos advirtio que guardaramos silencio El Inombrable se aproximaba.

"Ya quiero probar mis nuevas formas de tortura con mis rehenes"dijo una voz grutal y tetrica,sus pisadas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

La puerta se abrio de un golpe,El Inombrable entro,revelando asi su identidad.

"No puede ser!"exclamo Cream"Tu..."mientras tanto yo abri mis ojos como platos.

"Tu eres El!"dijo Cream señalando a...

Como les parecio :) vamos con los Reviews del capi anterior:

sonicfan007:Gracias amigo,yo tampoco puedo aguantar,pero debemos esperar un poco.

Fenty -vickity :Gracias Fenty,actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.

karina tiburmon:Me siento alagada,muchas serio parece que los personajes se estan enamorando mucho.Y que vivan los Zombies!

Fergie The Tigress11:Tank You,me agrada que te agrade Chess(LoL)y claro que me pasare por tus Fics cuando tenga mas tiempo.

Si sus reviews no aparecen aganmelo saber por un mensaje privado,talvez lo publicaron despues de que se aya publicado el si quieren que su personaje aparezca en este o en otro de mis Fics futuros,yo les hare un mismo si quieren que Chess aparezca en los de ustedes Solo deben pedir permiso!

Fics Recomendados:

The Search For The Lost-Noah The Hedgehog

Of baseball terms-Frankie Monstar

Dark Spine,My Clone-karina tiburmon

Tan Solo quiero recordar¿Quien eres?-Temperance

Adelanto del Proximo Capitulo

En este capitulo se descubriran dos misterios¿Cual es el objeto misterioso?¿Quien es El?

Capitulo 9:El comienzo del Fin parte 3:Revelacion y Desastre

Nos leemos prontow :3

-Sonamyxsiempre


	9. Capitulo 9:El comienzo del fin parte 3

Rainbow Emerald Capitulo 9:El comienzo del Fin parte 3:Revelacion y Desastre

Holaaas,perdon por la tardanza,pero por fin lo acabe :) disfrutenlo.

OoOoO

Tails:

"Asi es dulce Cream soy yo"el malvado ser sonrio malevolamente"¿A quien mas esperabas ver?"dijo con voz gruesa.

"Pe-pe-pero"Cream recupero su seriedad"Tu estabas muerto Mephiles!Los padres de Sonic te mataron"

"Chao!"Cheese se sento.

"Eso es verdad Mephiles!Deberias estar bien muerto¡"Trate de levantarme,pero un dolor en mis muñecas y tobillos me hizo recordar que estaba atado.

Nuestros dobles,Tain y Coock,no entendian ni preguntaban si lo conociamos,pero estabamos tan sorprendidos que no podiamos hablar.

"Asi deberia ser"Mephiles se acerco a mi y me miro con esos horribles ojos,haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera todo mi cuerpo"Pero los inutiles de Maria y Simon cometieron un gran error,cuando me mataron me quemaron,mi espiritu salio de mis cenizas en una gran explosion que los mato al instante,y que ademas creo la Rainbow ahora que ha sido robada me he liberado,jamas podran encontrarla y el universo sera todo mio!.Adios tarados!"Mephiles salio de la habitacion,cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

"La Rainbow Emerald!"el pensamiento cruzo mi mente como un rayo.

"Asi es querido Tails"Shine alzo la vista"Es la unica manera de salvar a todos"

OoOoOo

"Veamos que dice"Soundy iba a tomar la nota pero Chess se le adelanto.

"Queridos amigos,les ruego que no se amigos estan a salvo conmigo,bueno a menos que Mephiles decida como lo escucharon Mephiles es unico objeto que puede salvarnos es,la Rainbow deben rescatarnos para buscar la Esmeralda y a su elegido,el unico que podra derrotar a tengan mucha suerte en su viaje,muchos peligros les esperan,deben dejar de lado sus diferencias y unirse para poder siguiente pista es:

Por el sendero del bosque deben seguir,en un lugar pintoresco ustedes deben dormir y al dia siguiente partir.

PD:Cuidado con los Harlems,hacen clones de las personas para engañarlos y devorarlos,son muy peligrosos.

Att:Shine The Cat,guardiana de la Rainbow Emerald"

"¿Peligros?"Sonic guiño el ojo"Eso no me da miedo"

"Jmm"Rouge rodo los ojos.

"Sonic"Amy se hizo al lado de Sonic"Sabemos que eres el mejor en esto"  
"EL mejor?"Shadow se hizo un palm face"En serio?"

"Si el mejor"Dijo Amy"Pero Sonic,debemos hacerle caso a Shine y debemos tienes que ser mas prudente y lo sabes"Amy le apreto los cachetes a Sonic,el erizo azul hizo un puchero.

"Bueno bueno cuchi cuchis"bromeo Soundy"Debemos continuar,nos debe quedar bastante camino por recorrer"Soundy soplo su flequillo y siguio adelante por un sendero lleno de flores amarillas,los demas la siguieron.

Siguieron andando por horas,hasta que llegaron a un lago cristalino,decidieron parar y refrescarse un aproximadamente las 5:00 PM,soplaba una brisa calida y los ultimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en las hojas de los arboles.(me inspire :D)

"El ultimo en llegar al agua es el doctor Eggman!"dijo Knuckles entusiasmado,sus amigos se confundieron por verlo tan cuando el equidna se iba a tirar,alguien lo detuvo agarrandolo del brazo.

"Momento Knux"Chess agudizo los sentidos"Mi instinto asesino me dice que debemos revisar el agua"tomo una rama cercana y revolvio el agua con el.

"¿Instinto asesino?"pregunto Shadny"¿Que nos estas queriendo decir Maniakitata?"Shadny habia empezado a decirle asi desde hace unos Dias.

"Bueno,antes de conocerlos a ustedes"Chess dejo de revolver el agua"Yo era una asesina a sueldo,trabajaba para una pandilla llamada The Black Roses"la eriza hizo una seña advirtiendo a sus amigos de que no habia peligro"Tengo un instinto que me dice cuando atacar,cuando volverme maniaca y cuando ser una dulce adolecente...Fingiendo por supuesto"Chess se metio al lago de un salto,todos los demas la imitaron."

"Cada dia descubrimos mas de ti"dijo Sonic nadando hacia la orilla"Ahora si me disculpan ire a explorar un rato"se sacudio y se puso sus zapatos y guantes.

"Vuelve pronto y no te alejes"le dijo Soundy"En cinco minutos partimos"

"Si,jefa"Sonic salio disparado,dispuesto a recorrer el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Ese Sonic,no soporta ni que le den un consejo"Soundy reprocho la actitud de Sonic.

"Siempre ha sido asi,la verdad no se que pas..."Blaze tambien critico,pero la interrumpio un grito masculino,que hizo espantar a todas las aves y que seguramente se escucho hasta China.

"Sonic!"Amy y Chess corrieron hacia donde provenia el estaba tirado en el suelo,pero se le acerco,Chess mantuvo una distancia prudente y con los ojos muy abiertos susurro algo que Amy no pudo entender

"Sonic ¿estas bien?"Amy se agacho al lado de Sonic,pero dio un brinco hacia atras al ver lo que le sucedio"¡¿Como carajo te hiciste eso?!"señalo aterrada la rama que atravesaba la pierna izquierda de Sonic,sangraba mucho.

"Bueno...Estaba corriendo por ahi tropeze,habia una rama de un arbol levantada en el suelo y el final..."Sonic señalo su pierna y grito una vez mas.

"Carajo!"Soundy se cubrio los ojos"Soy Emofobica"Soundy habia tratado de superar su fobia pero no lo logro.

"Si eres Emofobica¿Como soportas a Shadny todo el dia?"bromeo Silver"Baddumm Tusss"imito el sonido de un platillo.

Cri Cri Cri

"Bueno ustedes ya sabeen.."Silver se rasco la cabeza"Emo...Fobia...Ahh olvidenlo!"

"Y como rayos le vamos a sacar eso de ahi?"Shadow cruzo los brazos"Como siempre lo arruinas todo"su novia Shadny asintio con la cabeza.

"Callate Shadow!"Sonic se aguantaba las lagrimas.

"En serio"Chess paso de seria a feliz"Mirenlo!yo creo que es tan torpe que seguiria corriendo con eso en su pierna!"volvio a ponerse seria"¿Como se lo sacamos?"

"No se preocupen"dijo Amy orgullosa"Para eso estoy estudiando enfermeria"

"¿Que nececitas Amylu?"Soundy bajo la mochila de sus hombros,trato de no ver la herida de Sonic"Tengo de todo"abrio la gran maleta.

"Nececito:Guantes,Pinza,Algodones,Desinfectante,Ve ndas y dos toallas"Amy examino cuidadosamente la herida de Sonic,mientras que otros miraban asombrados y otros...simplemente asqueados.

"Toma Amy"Soundy le entrego las cosas a la eriza rosa"Yo ire a vomitar"Soundy se escondio detras de unos arbustos.

"Pobre Soundy"dijo Rou"Hace años que ha tratado de superar su Emofobia,y en este trabajo se ve mucha sangre".

"Como sea"Amy se puso los guantes"Sonic puedes arrastrarte hasta esta toalla?"tendio una de las toallas en el suelo.

"Lo intentare"Sonic apoyo sus manos en el suelo,logro ararstrarse hacia la toalla.

"Bueno"Amy le coloco la otra toalla doblada a Sonic en la boca"Muerde esto"

"Me va a doler?"Sonic puso cara de asustado.

"Para serte sincera"Amy vacilo un poco"Te dolera mucho,por eso te doy la toalla"unto desinfectante en un algodon y le aplico un poco a Sonic en su pierna.

"Esto sera bueno"Shadow sonrio ante la situacion.

"No no lo sera"Sonic mordia la toalla nerviosamente.

"Listo?"Amy tomo la rama "Uno...Dos...y Tres!"Amy jalo fuertemente la rama que por suerte salio de un solo grito que dio Sonic fue monumental.

"Hemos tenido tantas aventuras,y solo llevamos una semana aqui"dijo Chess a Knuckles.

OoOoO

"Señorita Vainilla"dijo un policia a la coneja.

"Señor?"la mama de Cream pego un cartel que decia"Desaparecidos"en el habia una foto de Cream,Tails,Sonic,Shadow,Knuckles,Rouge,Amy,Silver y Blaze todos juntos.

"No es por nada pero..."el policia le tomo el hombro"No cree usted que ya es hora de parar la busqueda?Es decir,ya llevan casi 5 meses desaparecidos"el policia miro los montones de carteles que Vainilla habia pegado.

"Lo se"los ojos de Vainilla se llenaron de lagrimas"Pero no desistire hasta encontrarlos"

OoOo

"Maldito erizo"Eggman golpeo su escritorio con el puño"Es un tonto,ahora que mi plan para conquistar Moibus esta podra detenerme!"Eggman rio maniaticamente.

"Doc"Mary entro a la oficina"El robot esta listo"le dio un control remoto a su jefe.

OoOoO

"Hay me duele..."se quejo Sonic caminando,apoyado de los hombros de Knuckles y de Rou,con una pierna vendada"Porque no me la cosiste?"lloriqueo a Amy.

"Porque es peligroso coser en estas condiciones"Amy se detuvo a leer un cartel"Floraxius el lugar mas pintoresco y agradable del planeta Toibus"leyo Amy.

"Sehh"Knuckles cruzo los brazos"Este es el lugar donde tenem..."abrio los ojos al ver...Wo Wo Wo!Dos Amys!¿acaso tu mente esta jugando con tigo Knuckles?"Ustedes tambien ven las dos Amy"Knuckles señalo a otra Amy justo al lado de la otra.

"De que estas hablando?"Chess abrio sus ojos al ver lo mismo que Knuckles"Pero que carajo?!"una de las Amys tenia algo muy raro que no alcanzo a ver.

"Chicos yo soy Amy"dijo la que estaba parada junto al cartel.

"No!Yo lo soy!"dijo la que estaba junto a la otra.

"Te las veras!"Amy 1 invoco a Piko Piko.

"Quiero ver que tan lindo se ve esto en tu cara!"Amy 2 invoco a su martillo tambien.

Amy1 se abalanzo sobre la otra Amy2 le pego,y asi estuvieron un buen rato.

"Genial"Sonic se sento en un tronco"Ahora¿Como hacemos para saber quien es quien?"

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Reviews capitulo anterior:

sonicfan007 :Ya pense eso de la aun no te puedo decir si si o si por leer :D

Ani :Jajaj si.A mi tambien me dio y sigue asi con lo del shampoo.

Fergie The Tigress11:Vere si nececito un lo nececito a la primera que se lo pedire es a ti :).Aca esta tu capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto amigos y amigas

-Sonamyxsiempre


	10. Capitulo 10:Sentimientos

Rainbow Emerald 10:Sentimientos...

Hola espero que disfruten el capitulo,me demoro porque...me falta motivacion cada vez tengo menos reviews espero que me den consejos para mejorar el Fic :).Y en este cap no habra mucha accion.

Chess se puso a pensar mientras las dos Amy casi se matan a golpes.

"Supongo que tendremos que usar el instinto"Blaze la miro sorprendida.

"No es por nada Chess,pero muchas veces el instinto falla"afirmo sabiamente la gata.

"Entonces no se que hacer!"estaba muy enojada,Blaze se sintio un poco mal.

"Solo te estaba dando un consejo"

"Lo siento"Chess sollozo"Hay veces que soy muy borde"se sento al lado de Sonic que cada vez se quejaba mas de su ,le dio un martillazo que le revento la nariz a Amy.

"Mi martillo se ve genial en tu rostro"

"Ah si? no lo creo"Amy trato de darle un golpe a Amy,pero ella se agacho para esquivarlo y le dio justo a Knuckles,quien estaba equidna con el genio que tenia, estallo.

"Ahhhhhh maldita sea!"

"Calmate cabeza hueca"Rouge adquirio una pose de burla.

"No es tiempo para bromas!"Sonic apreto los puños"Ellas se van a matar en cualquier momento!Me siento como un estupido sin hacer nada!"

Shadow trato de calmar a Sonic

"Mira Faker,descubriremos una forma"

"Shadow tiene razon"Silver se quedo pensativo"Deberiamos preguntarles cosas".

"Eso nunca funciona!"Chess se levanto de un brinco"Usare mi instinto asesino"apunto con su cuchillo a una Amy,la cual suplico y lloro,pero cuando estaba apunto de clavarlo en su pecho...

"Oye!"un rayo laser de color azul salio disparado,le dio a la Amy a la que Chess no le iba a apuntar,esa Amy cayo al suelo y se transformo en un mounstro purpura con tentaculos,despues un rayo purpura salio de la nada,dejo al moustro rayo amarillo salio del otro lado del bosque y mato al mounstro que desaparecio en una explosion.

"Que suerte que estabamos aqui"una pantera de ojos purpura, un gato de ojos pardos y una tigresa de ojos color azul salieron de los arbustos"Casi matas a tu amiga"la pantera se metio su pistola de laser en una bolsa en su espalda.

"¿Quien eres tu?"a Chess se le hacia muy familiar esa chica...y no le daba muy buena espina.*

"Soy Pandore"la pantera señalo a sus amigos"Ellos son Terrance y Sofia".

Todos se presentaron,pero a los nuevos les agradaron en especial unas personas.

"Hola soy Sonic"Sonic estrecho la mano de Pandore.

"Soy Pandore"la pantera se le acerco demasiado a Sonic,Amy miro a Pandore asesinamente y Sonic se sintio muy incomodo.

"Soy Amy"el tigre le tomo la mano a Amy y la beso.

"Un placer Amy"Sonic echaba vapor por los oidos"No veia una señorita tan hermosa en años"

"Estas bien Sonic?"Knuckles noto el cambio en la actitud de su amigo.

"S-Si-SI-Si"Sonic solo se fijaba en Amy y en Terrance,Pandore lo miraba con una sonrisa"Solo...me duele la pierna".Knuckles dudo.

"Si tu lo dices..."el equidna rodo los ojos.

"Bienvenidos a Floraxius"Pandore señalo el letrero"Supongo que ustedes son viajeros"

"Si lo somos"dijo Soundy"Nececitamos quedarnos aqui por una noche"Soundy miro de arriba abajo a los extraños,pudo notar que los tres pertenecian a un grupo,usaban un collar rojo con un medallon que decia "Escuadron de Floraxius".

"No hay problema,pueden quedarse en nuestra casa"Pandore se acerco mas a Sonic,por un pelo lo coge de la mano"O en un hotel...si quieren"Pandore miro mal a Chess,la eriza blanca y negra se dio cuenta y le hizo un gesto no muy grato con el dedo.

"Yo se que te conosco maldita zorra..."Chess murmuro entre quien estaba a su lado lo logro entender.

"¿Porque dices eso?Solo tratan de ayudarnos"

"Ahora te explico...Por ahora hablare de algo con Soundy"Aparto a la eriza azul y murmuro.

"Sound esa chica...Pandore no me da muy buena espina,lo mismo sus amiguitos"Chess hizo una pausa,clavo su mirada en la pantera,que se veia muy feliz con Sonic"Siento que los conozco de algun lado"

"¿Estas segura?"Soundy bajo mas la voz"Yo se que los presentimientos pueden llegar a ser reales,pero a veces me mates,pero es mejor que te calmes."(OwO eso rimo)

"Tienes razon"Chess seguia mirando fijamente a Pandore,luego miro a Amy,las dos se miraban con ,ella se acercaba cada vez mas a Sonic,pero este no le prestaba mucha se retiro enojada del lugar seguida por Terrance,Sofia le sonrio a Chess"Pero si te parece bien,los seguire vigilando de cerca".

"Si, me parece bien,no confio en la gente asi como asi"

"Esta bien,si hay alguna novedad te avisare"Chess se dirigio hacia Pandore.

"¿Ya decidieron?"Pandore le saco la lengua a Chess.

"Si!"Chess respondio fuertemente,todos la voltearon a mirar"No nos quedaremos en tu mugre casa!"

"Ya ya calma"Blaze trato de separarlas"¿Que pasa con ustedes?.E visto que se miran mal y apenas se conocen!".Las dos chicas no les pusieron mucho cuidado a la gata,Chess amenazo a Pandore con su cuchillo y le susurro algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

"Cuida bien tus intenciones estupida...Espero que no te metas mas entre Amy y Sonic,eres fea,jamas se podria fijar en ti".

"JaJAJjJjA"rio la pantera"No me gusta Sonic...No seas taradita y yo sabemos algo que los demas no saben...Ademas¿Que pasaria si Sonic se enamorara de mi?"se retiro,caminando como supermodelo.

"Ehh"Sofia trato de comprender la situacion"Supongo que si no quieren estar en nuestra casa,los podemos ayudar a buscar un hotel".

"No digas tonterias"Sonic abrazo a su prima"Chess solo estaba confundida¿Verdad?"el erizo sonrio falsamente a Chess,Chess sonrio a su vez de la misma manera.

"Emm pues"Sonic la miro"Supungo que si"dijo entre regañadientes.

"Pues vamonos!Pandore se ubico al frente del grupo,en ese momento Amy y Terrance llegaron,Amy se veia muy enojada,Terrance parecia tratar de animarla.

"Sera que esta celosa"penso Sonic,descarto este pensamiento agitando la cabeza"Claro que no!Solo somos amigos!"

Todos caminaron detras de Pandore,al parecer era un camino camino con dificultad hacia Amy,la eriza solto un suspiro de fastidio.

"Hola Amy..."Sonic se veia muy preocupado"¿Estas enojada conmigo?"

"Noo Para nada"dijo Amy sarcasticamente pero el erizo azul no lo noto"¿Porque habria de estarlo?"

"Entonces¿No estas celosa?"Sonic estaba un poco nervioso.

"Claro que no Sonic"dijo Amy friamente,pero tambien un poco sonrojada.

"¿Todo bien?"Sonic tomo la mano de Amy.

"Si"Amy sonrio de manera falsa,se solto de una manera brusca"Hablare contigo luego"Amy le dijo a Knuckles que ayudara a Sonic a caminar,y se dispuso a hablar con Chess.

"A ti tambien te cae mal* esa payasa de Pandore¿No es asi?"Chess susurro para que no las escucharan.

"Si.."Amy miro a Chess con sorpresa"¿A ti te cae mal?.

"Seeh,me parece que la conozco,tampoco me da buena impresion.¿Porque te cae mal?"

"Es una zorra" apreto los puños"Se esta acercando mucho a muy tonto se queda como si nada!y el es mio!"se sorprendio al escucharse a si misma.

"Uyy Amy"bromeo Chess"Me parece que estas celosa".

"Que!"Amy se sonrojo notablemente"No digas tonteriaas!"

"Amy...Se te nota a 100 metros de distancia"

"No no!No es que este celosa,trato de protegerlo"

"No suenas muy convencida"Chess sornio picaramente"Te hare una prueba¿Que te gusta de Sonic".

"Que me gusta..."Amy pensaba"Ah si!Me gusta cuando trata de protegerme...O cuando esta celoso...Incluso cuando actua como un fanfarron.Y a decir verdad es muy lindo Ahh!"suspiro soñadoramente"Es un buen amigo,la chica que sea novia de el se ganara un hombre de oro"

"Amy"Chess estaba emocionada"Te gusta Sonic!"

"A decir verdad...Creo que jamas me dejo de gustar Sonic,trate de olvidarlo pero me fue imposible."Amy sonrio como cuando aun tenia 12 años.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Shine tengo miedo..."Cream temblaba"¿Que tal que nos haga daño?".

"Cream tiene razon"dijo Tain.

"No se preocupen queridos"Shine sonrio de manera angeical"No permtire que les pase algo"

OoOOoOoOOoOOo

"Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar"Pandore abrio la puerta de una casita naranja no muy grande.

"Que bonita"dijo Sonic.

"Em chicos,no me llamen loca pero...Pertencecemos al escuadron de Floraxius algo asi como una policia"Pandore hizo un gesto extraño.

"¿Porque te llamariamos loca por eso?"pregunto Sonic detras de ella.

"Resulta y pasa que por un codigo de seguridad,debemos hacerle una entrevista a cada persona que conocemos"

"¿Que clase de entrevista?"

"Aaa pues..."Pandore intercambio miradas con Sofia y Terrance"Ya sabes,informacion personal...esas cosas.¿Aceptan?"

"Ehh pues estamos de acuerdo.¿Verdad muchachos...y muchachas?"Sonic miro a sus amigos,ellos lo miraron,todos se miraron.

"Si"se rumoraba entre ellos"Por mi excelente,no pasa nada"

"Bueno,tambien por seguridad grabaremos en sonido"

"Okey"

"Haremos las entrevistas entrevistas en 10 minutos,luego,si quieren les daremos un paseo por el pueblo"

"Nos encantaria!"respondieron todos al unisono,Amy y Chess se veian muy disgustadas.

Los tres dueños de casa entraron en un cuarto,cerraron la puerta y no abrieron hasta despues de unos minutos.

"Todo esta listo,que pase el primero"

La primera en pasar fue Blaze,asi pasaron uno por uno hasta que fue el turno de Sonic.

"Bien Sonic"Pandore saco unas hojas"Q uiero que me leas este guion,es para...para...Para medir tu capacidad de lectura"Sonic se extraño y comenzo a leer,Pandore grababa.

"¿Como te fue Sonic?"le pregunto Silver cuando salio de la habitacion.

"Bien,pero fue algo extraño"dijo indiferente,Amy echaba humo,sus ojos parecian dos llamas incandecentes de solo imaginarse que paso en ese cuarto.(No sean malpensados)

Luego se fueron a dar un paseo y bla bla blahh,bueno ya quiero que pasemos a esta escena :D.

"Rayos no veo nada"Sonic se habia levantado al anochecer,no poda dormir y ademas tenia dificultad para caminar,pero si se encontraba a alguien le diria que fue por un vaso de agua.

"Haaaaay fijate por donde caminas!"escucho la voz de alguien con quien se habia chocado,encendio su telefono para verla mejor y se encontro con los ojos esmeralda de Amy.

"Lo siento Sonic"se disculpo"Pense que eras otra persona"

"No te preocupes,la culpa es mia por despistado"

"¿Problemas para dormir?"

"Si,¿Tu igual?"

"Si no puedo dejar de pensar en Moibus"sollozo"A lo mejor ya nos dieron por muertos"luego si lloro de verdad.

"Ya..Ya Amy"consolo Sonic"Se que es duro,pero pase lo que pase,regresaremos...Te lo prometo"se sonrojo.

"Sonic!"Amy se tiro a sus brazos"Eres el mejor...Te quiero.."

"Yo tambien te quiero"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

:3 que lindoooow!Si porfin un Sonamy donde pasa algo con el review del capitulo anterior.

Ani:Shiii,a mi tambien me dolio cuando lo escribi haber tardado pero cada vez me dejan mas .

Glosario:

Mala espina:Para los que no saben,significa cuando recien conoces a una persona y no te da buena impresion,crees que hara algo malo en el ejemplo con mis amigas yo soy la experta,cuando mis amigas consiguen otra amiga y yo les digo que no me da buena espina ellas no me creen,pero siempre tengo la razon al final :D.

Adelanto proximo capitulo:

"Te odio!"dijo con rabia"Te odio!Desaparece de mi vista para siempre!Eres un mentiroso desgraciado!...

"No tienen oportunidad contra mi...Despidansen"

Capitulo 11:Amy vs Pandore,Terrance vs Sonic

-Sonamyxsiempre


	11. Amy vs Pandore,Sonic vs Terrance

**Rainbow Emerald Capitulo 11:Amy vs. Pandore, Sonic vs. Terrance**

**Holaaa 3 perdón por la tardanza amigos, ya saben cómo es mi escuela...Tareas por montón, empezare a escribir con estos -, creo que las " ya me aburrieron. En fin, creo que también tardare un poco en subir los demás por la misma razón. Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a todos los Fans de SonAmy.**

**Chess:**** Si como siempre -.-!**

**Yo:**** Cállate!**

**Chess:**** Oblígame!**

**Yo:**** Te obligo porque soy tu creadora!**

**Chess:**** .-.,Bueno mejor vamos con el capítulo****.**

0-0-0-0-0

La luz entro tenue por la ventana, una eriza negra y blanca, hizo una mueca de dolor. De repente empezó a gritar:

Suéltame! No me hagas daño! Noooooooooooo!-dio un brinco de sobresalto, cayendo de la cama.

Buena forma de despertar-se burló un erizo negro de nombre Shadow.

JaJaJa-Chess se levantó pesadamente-Corre antes de que te alcance baboso-sonrió malévolamente, Shadow salió pitado.

¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Amy.

Tuve un sueño...Raro-Chess tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del techo.

Porque no dejan de hablar y bajan de una vez ¿Ok?-dijo Pandore entrando a la habitación, miro mal a Amy y a Chess.

¿Cuál es tu problema?-Chess se cruzó de brazos-¿Que te hemos hecho nosotras?

Pues...Cosas, cosas que...supongo ustedes sabrán-Pandore mostro los colmillos y se fue.

Esa chica es bastante rara-dijo Amy

-Ya lo sé, creo que se trae algo entre manos

Mejor bajemos ya, antes de que se cabree. Y empiece a mirarnos mal sin argumentos...Como lo ha hecho desde que llegamos-la eriza rosa puso una mueca de asco.

Cuando ambas bajaron, todos estaban sentados en la mesa hablando animadamente. ¿Qué les había hecho esa chica?¿Acaso no se acordaban de que sus amigos están secuestrados? Amy estaba enojada, Chess aún más, parece que todos no notaban que esos chicos tenían algo raro. Sobretodo Pandore, siempre sonreía de forma extraña, Amy siempre veía que se acerca mucho a Sonic...eso no le gusta para nada. Chess, desconfía de todo mundo, pero parece que ahora tiene sus razones.

Buenos días-Sonic sonrió a sus amigas, pero...Amy tenía cara de funeral, Chess de maniática, bueno aunque esa era su cara normal.

¿Que tienen de buenos?-dijo Chess.

Uyy alguien se despertó de malas pulgas.n.n-dijo Silver.

Oigan, antes de que se vallan-Pandore sonrió malévola-¿Les gustaría escuchar las entrevistas?, de todas maneras no hay ningún secreto entre ustedes.

S-s-supongo que si-balbuceo un poco extrañada Soundy, por la manera de inferir de la pantera.

Oye! Desde cuando tu das las ordenes aquí?-Sonic le saco la lengua a su doble femenina, que más bien parecía su Alter-Ego*.

Admítelo Sonic, yo soy mucho más madura y responsable que tú. No es así?-todos los presentes asintieron, dejando a un Sonic enojado y con un Ego destrozado.

0-0-0-0-0

No soporto esto un día más!-Tails estaba desesperado-Necesito alimento!

En el momento en el que dijo eso, un extraño animal que parecía un gato, entro por la puerta. El ser flotaba, era de color aguamarina con bordes azules y verdes. Era un espíritu.

Ahhh!-Cream se sobresaltó al ver a la criatura.

Aquí está su comida-dijo el espíritu dejando un plato en cuyo interior había una sustancia viscosa y extraña.

¿Dónde está Mephiles?-pregunto Tain.

No es de su interés, solo son prisioneros. Sin valor-el gato se dispuso a salir-Solo les diré que muy pronto. "Se mudaran de barrio". Mujaajajajjajah-salió dando un gran portazo.

Rayos!-Coock temblaba.

Tranquilos, lo dije antes y lo digo ahora. Conmigo estarán a salvo-Shine sonrió-Solo no coman esa cosa, los convertirá en fantasmas.

Hiak!-Tails escupió el trozo que se había comido.

Estoy segura de que Sonic y sus amigos están en camino. Pero por ahora no puedo mandarles otra nota-la guardiana de la Rainbow Emerald sonrió triste.-Por ahora roguemos a Chaos, para que Mephiles no logre ubicarlos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No puedo creer que hayas desistido de buscarlos!-le dijo Vector a Vainilla-Y que además pidieras la ayuda de los vez de nosotros, los mejores detectives.

Lo siento Vector, espero que no te ofendas...Pero necesitaba profesionales-Vainilla se secó las lágrimas-Admito que ya paso mucho tiempo, no hay más posibilidad de encontrarlos. Aunque suena un poco pesimista.

Tal vez así es, pero si necesitas ayuda para la preparación del velorio. Solo cuenta conmigo-

Muchas gracias, qué amable. Por ahora iré a mi casa-Vainilla se levantó, pero al momento de hacerlo...Un gran temblor los sacudió a ambos.

Jajajjajajaajajj-reia Eggman como loca (si dije loca) ahora que ese erizo azul no es un estorbo. Por fin! Por fin tendré Eggland, Todos serán mis esclavos!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pov Amy Rose

Cuidado! Chess tiene una grapadora-se burló Knuckles.

Solo estoy grapando unas hojas, de unos dibujos de mi sueño-luego susurro-Y de mi visión...

Tuviste una visión!-le dije sobresaltada, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Chess me tapó la boca con su mano. Luego me arrastró, al lado de la puerta de madera de la oficina de Pandore, donde ella y sus amigotes se habían encerrado a parlotear.

Tal vez alcancemos a escuchar algo-Chess pegó la oreja a la puerta, al principio me pareció mal espiar las conversaciones. Pero, yo aprendí a nunca desconfiar de los instintos. A través de la madera pudimos escuchar algunas cosas.

No me parece una buena idea-pudimos distinguir la voz de Sofía, ella era la única que nos caía bien de ese grupito, pacífica y solidaria, esa tigresa tenía un corazón puro, no como sus ,ya saben porque, y Terrance, estaba siendo muy meloso conmigo, eso me incomodaba.

Tranquila-Pandore hablaba de una manera extraña-Solo será como un juego...Además Sofía, recuerda lo que te dije ayer...Debes obedecerme.

Chess y yo nos miramos con sorpresa, esa Pandore de verdad que se traía algo, al parecer no muy bueno.

Por mi es exelente,solo comencemos ya-dijo Terrance y abrió la puerta, dimos un brinco hacia atrás e hicimos como si nada.

Comencemos-todos se reunieron en el gran sofá de la sala de estar, Pandore nos miró a uno por uno, cuando me miró. Pude notar un brillo muy extraño en su mirada.

La pantera puso un Cd en la grabadora, le dio al botón play.Y comenzó la función.

Todo era normal, las entrevistas eran sobre comida favorita, recidencia, si teníamos antecedentes penales...Pero las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando llegaron a la entrevista de Sonic.

Bien Sonic ¿Qué opinas de tus amigos?-se escuchó la voz de Pandore en la grabación, Sonic puso cara de "Pero que rayos "aunque no dijo ni que dijo era lo normal, dijo que sus amigos eran muy agradables y Blah que...

¿Y qué opinas de Amy Rose?-

¿En qué sentido?-

Pues ¿Te agrada?¿Cómo es su comportamiento?¿Si estuvieras a solas con ella que harías?-esas preguntas fueron un tanto...Locas, Rouge quien estaba al lado mío, me miro con dudas, yo estaba nerviosa mientras que Pandore me miraba rayado*.

A decir verdad...No no me agrada, es un total desespero! Ya no la soporto un segundo más!. Todo el tiempo es dando su opinión, pobre tonta ingenua. Ella se cree muy fuerte, pero solo es una debilucha con actitud de vagabundo. Si cuando tenía doce era un fastidio!Jajjaja ahora lo es el triple!-¿en verdad Sonic sentía eso por mí?¿Todos estos años de amistad fueron una total mentira?. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sonic, estaba al lado miré con rabia, y salí de allí ya no lo soportaba más. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Lloré como nunca, la tristeza y la pena invadían todo mi ser ¿porque?¿Porque la verdad es tan dolorosa? Me encerré en el baño del segundo piso a llorar, mientras que abajo reinaba la desesperación, la risa y la amargura.

Fin Amy Pov

Plaf!-Blaze le pegó a Sonic una cachetada tal, que seguramente se escuchó hasta la otra manzana.

Porque fue eso?-

No te hagas el tonto! Eres un farsante-Blaze corrió hacia arriba seguida de las demás chicas, excepto Chess.

Yo nunca dije eso! Lo juro por Chaos-se defendió Sonic, Pandore y Terrance reían por lo bajo, Sofía se tapó los ojos, no podía soportar tal discusión.

Lo siento amigo, pero...Eres un idiota-Knuckles movió la cabeza con tristeza, los demás le dijeron algo similar. La única que se mantuvo junto a Sonic fue Chess.

Grrr-gruño Sonic mirando a Pandore y a sus amigos, Sofía se escondió.

Me engañaron!-Sonic estaba furioso-Malditos! Coman mie***.

Nosotros-dijo Pandore con sarcasmo-Solo te hicimos un favor

Me pusieron a leer un guión!, y luego alteraron el audio-Sonic echaba vapor por las orejas.

Yo si te creo-dijo Chess con seriedad-Iré a ver como esta Amy ¿Vienes?

Está bien-

Subieron por la escalera, vieron que los demás trataban de sacar a Amy del baño.

Vamos linda-dijo Soundy-No es buena idea que te encierres ahí-

No!-respondió la mencionada entre sollozos.

Amy, necesitas aclarar las cosas con Sonic-dijo Ames, quien también sentía que había gato encerrado.

No quiero hablar con ese farsante!-

Amy, por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso-dijo Sonic.

No! Te odio!...-dijo con rabia-Vete! No quiero verte nunca más!-

Sonic estaba a punto de irse, no quería lastimar a Amy, aunque sabía que él nunca había dicho tales cosas de ella. Pero Silver lo detuvo y le dijo:

Sonic aunque todos aquí estamos dudando si en verdad tú dijiste eso...Yo creo que debes disculparte con Amy.-

Tienes razón…Pero ella ni me quiere ver-Sonic agacho la cabeza. Blaze al ver su actitud comprendió que Sonic no mentía, lo vio en sus ojos.

Amy Rose! Saldrás de ahí ahora mismo o te saco a la fuerza!-grito Blaze golpeando la puerta.

No puedes! La puerta está asegurada-

Entonces, con una fuerza descomunal, Blaze pateo la puerta la cual se cayó al instante. A continuación entro al baño, agarró a Amy de los pies y la arrastro hacia afuera.

Nooo! Suéltame!-grito Amy mientras pataleaba y trataba de zafarse.

¿Hablaras con Sonic?-interrogo Blaze.

-No-

Si lo harás-

No!-

Si!-

No!-dijo Blaze confundiendo a Amy.

Si!-dijo la eriza rosa. Blaze la empujo hacia Sonic haciendo que los dos cayeran, luego arrastro a los demás hacia la primera planta para que pudieran hablar a solas.

Amy…Yo nunca dije eso, ellos me hicieron leer un guion, por favor entiéndelo.-dijo Sonic sin perder la compostura.

¿Cómo hago para creerte?-Amy sollozo-Esas son cosas muy dolorosas, tú lo sabes, también sabes que…A lo mejor si soy así en realidad-

¿Ya perdiste la confianza en mí?-

Sonic, en estos momentos no se puede confiar en nadie-sentencio Amy, dándole la espalda a Sonic.

¿Quieres saber que opino de ti realmente?-dijo con coquetería Sonic.(Awww esto se puso bueno)

Tal vez…-

Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, tienes un corazón de oro. Eres inteligente, fuerte, ágil, madura, siempre defiendes tus derechos. Podría pasar una eternidad junto a ti sin aburrirme…Y además eres hermosa-Amy se sonrojo-Yo…Yo...Yo te amo Amy Rose. Te amo-dicho esto Sonic beso a Amy suavemente en los labios.(3)

Mientras tanto en la planta baja.

Sonic y Amy se besaron! Sonic y Amy se besaron!-grito Chess corriendo escaleras abajo, resbalo y rodo hasta que cayó en el sofá-Los acabo de ver!

SonAmy! SonAmy! Sona…-grito Knuckles y todos lo voltearon a el momento, Soundy escapo un pequeño y agudo grito de emoción.

Qué lindo ¿No?-dijo sarcásticamente Pandore.

En fin, ya todo está bien, supongo que partiremos en un momento-dijo Knuxie.

Si…Ya todo está bien-susurro la miro con rabia y le susurro a su vez:

-¿No harás el plan B,o si?-

-Si lo hare…Y tú me ayudaras. O si no-amenazo la pantera, Sofía se resignó a participar.

-Que comience la diversión señoritas-dijo Terrance-Sofía, como no quieres participar…Solo mira y aprende.

-¿Quiénes serán los primeros? Terrance tu escoges-Pandore sonrió malévola.

-Qué te parece…Knuckles y Knuxie-

-O si, que comience la , mira cómo se separan grupos-Pandore camino hacia Knuckles y le dijo:

-Oye Knuckles, no es por enojarte. Pero debes saber algo-

-Que!¿Que debo saber?-dijo el equidna.

-Knuxie…Anda diciendo cosas de ti-

-Ahhh!-a Knuckles le entro curiosidad.

-Si…Dice que tú eres un cabeza hueca, que tienes coeficiente intelectual de 0.0 y que…Eres maricon-esa última palabra hizo que Knuckles apretara los puños y los dientes.

-Se va a enterar!-(pobre Knuckles ingenuo)

Pandore corrió hacia Knuxie, su próxima víctima. La equidna estaba regando unas plantas, la malvada pantera se le acerco por atrás y le susurro:

-Hola Knuxie…A mí no me gustan los rumores, y por eso no acepto lo que Knuckles está diciendo de ti-

-Que!¿Que dice de mí? -Pregunto Knuxie con inocencia.

-Dice que eres, horrenda…Mala amiga, traicionera y prostituta barata (O.O)-

-Pero!Pero!Maldito!Le partiré la cara y algo más!-

´´Mientras tanto en el segundo piso´

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías?-le dijo Amy a Sonic.

-Pues…Espero que no le digas a nadie esto, pero soy muy tímido-

*¡Crash!, ¡Pum!*

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Amy.

-No lo sé, vamos a ver-dijo el erizo azul.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, y vieron nada más y nada menos que a Knuckles y a Knuxie peleándose no de una forma verbal causa del ruido: Knuxie había tirado a Knuckles contra un estante lleno de platos, los cuales se quebraron en mil pedazos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-grito Sonic.

-No sé, estábamos todos en el jardín cuando escuchamos insultos, vinimos a ver qué pasaba y…Encontramos esto-dijo Rou.

-Qué extraño, por lo general ellos son los que mejor se llevaban de este lugar-dijo Sonic, Amy se quedó mirando a Pandore, puso una expresión de miedo cuando noto algo fuera de lo común.

-Miren eso!-señalo a Pandore, la pantera tenía los ojos totalmente rojos, con las pupilas dilatadas. Reía de una forma compulsiva y sus dientes eran más grandes de lo que deberían, además sus garras también habían crecido bastante.

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Me da miedo-dijo Silver.

-Cuidado!-grito Blaze a…Pero la pantera logro herirlo profundamente…

-**Continuara ¿O No? OwO-**

**Gracias por leer, respondo los reviews:**

**Mr. NBA**: **Bueno, gracias por los consejos, esto tratando de mejorar. Pero me parece que…No has leído todos los capítulos.**

Ani:** También te extrañe, tardaré de no tardar. OwO**

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy, les traigo un par de aclaraciones y…Un adelanto del próximo capi!**

**Aclaración: Bueno, ahora subiré capítulos todos los viernes, si los subo antes es porque no me dejaron tareas y tengo tiempo libre. Si los subo tarde e… Pues..**

**Sonic no me pertenece (ojala n.n) le pertenece a ****Sega(segaaaah)**

**Adelanto de próximo capitulo**

**Para los protagonistas, comenzarán los verdaderos retos para poder rescatar a sus amigos, pero es solo el comienzo. También deberán solucionar un problemita. ¿Qué le pasa a Pandore? ¿Que está tramando? ¿Podrán volver al orden o reinara la discordia? ¿Sobrevivirá el SonAmy? En este capítulo habrá mucha acción Yai!**

**Capítulo 12, comienza el gran rescate.**

**Nos leemos 3 *3***

**Sonamyxsiempre**


	12. Comienza el gran rescate

**Rainbow Emerald 12,Comienza el gran rescate**

**Hola mundo! Aquí estoy yo trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo n.n, que les cuento...Me acabo de caer de una silla, y me di un buen costalazo, me esguince el pie(eso fué hace un mes, empezé a escribir esto hace un buen rato) y me disculpo por demorar tanto, no tengo mucho tiempo :S. En fin, antes de comenzar con el capítulo, escribí un pequeño corto cómico.**

**Las Amys**

**Amy original****:¿Que queremos?**

**Amys****: A Sonic!**

**Amy original****:¿Cuándo lo queremos?**

**Amys****: Ahora!**

**Amy original****:¿Cómo lo queremos?**

**Amys:**** Desnudo!**

**Sonic:**** O.O**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**-**Oigan!¿A ustedes dos que les pasa?-Amy se acercó a los dos equidnas.

-Solo le estoy enseñando modales a este idiota-Knuxie le pego una patada a Knuckles…En donde no se debe pegar.

-La que debe aprender modales eres tu-dijo Knuckles retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Wait! No entiendo nada-dijo Sonic.

-Mira Sonic, tú baboso amigo anda diciendo que yo soy una prostituta barata!-dijo Knuxie con rabia.

-Que! Que!,Mentirosa!-grito Knuckles-Tu dijiste que yo era un maricon!-

-Un momento, aquí pasa algo-dijo Chess-¿Quién les dijo eso?

-Pandore!-respondieron ellos al unísono.

-Aja! Esa tonta los engaño!-dijo Amy.

-Oye Amy…Creo que se te prendió la actitud de Chess-dijo Silver (Awww te amo Silver :3)

-Que! Mira Silver acá ya la mas de la mitad de nosotros sabe lo que Pandore hizo!-dijo Amy-Y tú también lo sabias.

-Si quieren le preguntamos-dijo Knuxie ya un poco más calmada con Knuckles, analizando la posibilidad de que esa malvada pantera los hubiera engañado.

-No, yo voy!-dijo Chess con euforia, luego volvió a estar seria-Estaré preparada-saco su cuchillo y camino firme hacia la dueña de la casa.

-Pandore!-llamo la eriza.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Chess?-respondió Pandore con una sonrisa algo…¿Extraña?.

-Quería preguntarte algo, que no te gustara mucho-Chess estaba siendo bastante razonable lo cual sorprendió a varios.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme querida?-dijo Pandore con una pequeña risa, pero luego la risa fue aumentando, su voz se tornó gruesa y sus ojos rojos, de repente la Pantera se desmayó

-Pandore!-gritaron Sofía y Terrance, agarraron a su amiga antes de que tocara el suelo. Chess se acercó más a Pandore.

-Pero que…Mi%&"-Chess pudo notar como de la boca abierta de Pandore salía un humo azul oscuro, ese humo empezó a tomar una forma, luego se vio claramente que se trataba de un erizo, más bien el fantasma de un erizo.

-Mephiles!-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-JaJaJa, Hola tontuelos-dijo Mephiles sonriendo malévolamente (tuve que ponerle boca xD)

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Silver desafiante.

-Evitar que arruinen mis planes…

-Un momento… ¿estuviste todo el tiempo dentro de Pandore?-Soundy se extrañó.

-Tal vez si…Tal vez no, pero por ahora continuemos con lo nuestro.-Mephiles sonrió una vez más y lanzo un rayo de energía azul hacia Soundy pero…

-_¡Wind Layer!-_Chess salto en frente de Soundy, creando un manto de viento que hizo que el rayo se desvaneciera.

-Vaya…-susurro Mephiles-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Chess The Hedgehog

Los ojos de Chess cambiaron a un color negro, y su piel y púas de color azul marino. Luego con voz gruesa dijo:

-Me las pagaras Mephiles The Dark, me las pagaras-

-Sonic, tengo miedo-dijo Amy abrazando al erizo azul.

-_¡Freeze Time!-_grito Chess y el tiempo se congelo para todos menos para ella y para Mephiles.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-dijo Mephiles. Chess desapareció y reapareció al lado del fantasma. La eriza blanca y negra sonrió maniática.

-Despídete-dijo Chess macabramente. Alzo la mano para enterrar su cuchillo pero como Mephiles era un fantasma simplemente lo atravesó. Sin hacerle ni un rasguño.

-Tontilla-Mephiles tomo a Chess del cuello-¿Acaso te olvidaste de que soy un fantasma?.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Chess con un hilo de voz-¡Déjame!¡No!-cuando por fin se le acabo el oxígeno el malvado la dejo caer en el suelo. Entonces ella perdió su transformación, el tiempo corrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Sonic confundido mientras veía como Chess estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y tosiendo.

-Adiós a todos, la próxima vez que nos veamos…Jeje digamos que, habrá mucha diversión-dijo Mephiles con una sonrisa para finalmente desaparecer.

-Maldito-dijo Chess-¡Se escapó!¡me las pagara!-unas gotas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas, para dar paso a un estremecedor grito de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sofía corriendo hacia ella.

-Sí, es solo…un efecto secundario-mintió.

-¿Qué hago? aquí-pregunto Pandore muy confundida.

-Te lo explicare luego-dijo Terrance cargándola a cuestas-Por ahora necesitas reposo-salió de la pequeña sala de estar, la tensión se notaba a sucedía algo muy extraño.

-Chicos, no importa lo que haya pasado. Debemos continuar con el viaje-opino Rouge.

-Se que es extraño que este diciendo esto,pero estoy de acuerdo con la chica murcielago-dijo Knuckles.

-Ademas nuestros amigos pueden estar en problemas-agrego Blaze.

-Entonces,¿Que estamos esperando?-dijo Sonic estusiasta.

-¡Esperen!-dijo Pandore-Quiero disculparme con ustedes.

-¿Disculparte?,querida no tienes porque-dijo Soundy-Tu no hiciste nada, fue ese papanatas de Mephiles.

-Lo se,pero mi disculpa es porque la pasaron mal aqui...

-Tranquila-Amy abrió la puerta-Lastima que no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos mejor. Todos se despidieron, dieron las gracias y salieron a continuar con la peligrosa travesía, Chess, se quedó atrás para mirar a la pantera, esta solo fingía como la eriza lo había pensado en un principio.

-Bien y ahora que haremos-dijo Shadny con mal humor.

-Buscar pistas-dijo Soundy.

-No pues,Scooby Doo y Cia-dijo Chess.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Knuckles pateó una piedra que fué a parar justo en la cabeza de Blaze-¡Ya me cansé de todos ustedes!.¡Sobre todo de ti Psicopata!

-Jejjej me gusta que me digan así.

-¿Papá eres tu?-dijo Blaze aturdida.

-¡Miren!-Sonic señaló el cielo-¡Una nota!.

-¡La tengo!-dijo Silver atrayendola con Telekinesis.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Amy ayudando a levantar a Blaze.

-Dice:_Queridos amigos...Están cada vez más cerca de llegar a la guarida donde antes deben conseguir la flor del otoño,que es la unica forma de poder entrar aquí...El problema es que la flor es custodiada por la fiera de las una persona de corazon puro y alma valiente puede ,creo que Mephiles planea hacernos daño._

_Att:Shine The Cat._

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!-Soundy corrió hasta que...-¡Un puesto de Chili Burgers!.

-¿Chili burguers?-Sonic se quedó pensativo un rato-¿Que carajo es eso?.

-Son la obsesion de Soundy-dijo Rou.

-Ñam Ñam Ñam-Soundy se veía satisfecha despues de comer 10 Chili Burgers-¡Ahora si vamonos!.

-Un momento-dijo Silvien-¿Como hacemos para saber donde esta esa flor?.

-Yo opino que caminemos-dijo Bleze.

-_No...es imposible-_pensó Chess cuando una visión del futuro llegó a lloraban y había algunos heridos,entonces vió un resplandor..."Chess"escuchaba voces que la llamaban"Chess".

-¡Hey!¡Moibus llamando a Chess!-Sonic sacudió ligeramente a la eriza.

-¡Que!-Chess se veía confundida-Ah...Lo siento...esque di cuenta de que pues nosotros somos bobos por no usar mi teletransportación.

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Sonic triunfante-Entonces que estamos esperando.

-Hay Sonic nunca aprenderás...-dijo Amy mimosamente-Para teletransportarnos necesitamos saber a donde...

-Ya veo...

-Apoyo la idea de Bleze-dijo Rouge.

-Pues vamonos-dijo Soundy corriendo,Sonic no podía correr así que Knuckles lo cargó con ayuda de cargó a Blaze y Silvien a Bleze y volaron con cargó a Ames y Rouge a Amy,para ,Shadny y Chess caminaban con cara de amargados.

-Ya...llegamos?-Rouge estaba agotada despues de seis horas de volar y soltó a Amy en un charco de lodo.

-¡Hey!-la eriza rosa empezó a gritar un monton de groserías mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Calmate Amy-recomendó Silver.

-¡Esque me pegué en todo el trasero!.

-LoL-dijo Sonic.

-¿LoL?-dijo Blaze-¡¿LoL!?

-Si LoL.

-¡¿Quieren callarse?!-Chess se detuvo y cerro los ojos-Veo algo...

-¿Qué ves?-preguntaron todos como niños.

-Veo...¡La flor de otoño!.Esta en una casa..pequeña y amarilla,en el jardin flor es azul oscura con centro blanco y toques de púrpura.

-¿Sabes donde queda la casa?-dijo Shadow.

-MM...Solo veo un bosque-Chess abrió los ojos-Pero ahora que se como es podremos teletransportarnos.

-¿Entonces que esperas de Faker 2?-dijo Shadny.

-No eres buena con los apodos-bromeó Soundy.

-Tu eres buena para hacer estupideces.

-¡ Callate ema!.

-¡Calla esto!-Shadny mordió en el brazo a la eriza azul.

¡Oye!-protestó esta y la señalo con el dedo-¡Canibal!.

-¡Joder callense!-dijo Chess no me dejan concentrar.

-Parece que alguien se volvió mandona...-susurró Knuckles.

-Te escuché...

-Y bien...-dijo Amy.

-Silver,Silvien.¿Pueden hacer campos de fuerza?.-preguntó la eriza Bipolar.

-Si-respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Genial ejjahdjaejajkd-todos la miraron extraño-Bien nececito que todos nos juntemos así apretaditos.Y luego Silver y Silvien creen un campo de fuerza ¿ok?.Del resto me encargo yo.

**Otra dimension...Planeta Moibus,Ciudad de Green Hill.**

(Vainilla POV).

Agacho mi cabeza en señal de sería el día en que Cream cumpliría 13 años...Ya han pasado dos años(N/A:Muchos estarán confundidos esto se los explicare al final del capítulo)...Dos dolorosos años desde que salieron en una misión y jamás regresaron...

***¡Boooooooooom!¨**

Miro por la ventana y veo un robot destrullendo todo a su paso...Como desde hace una ahora esta al poder.

**En algún lugar desconocido...Guarida de Mephiles.**

-Tengo miedo señorita Shine-dijo Coock con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué temes?-dijo la gata.

-No le voy a mentir...Temo que Mephiles nos haga daño.

-No tienes porque permitiré que les haga se los dije-dijo Shine con voz protectora.

-Ella tiene razón,debemos tener que Sonic,Soundy y los demás nos Tain mirando a Tails con ternura.

-¿Oye qué tanto le miras a Tails?-preguntó Cream.

-Y-y-yo?.Nada...Esque tenía una mosca en la nariz-se excusó

-Si tu lo dices...

-¡Eso no importa Cream!-dijo Tails algo sonrojado-Lo que importa es que ellos lleguen pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Coock confundido.

-Solo escucha.

-¡Tenemos que matar a los prisioneros!-se escuchó decir a Mephiles.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó Tain.

-Será al amanecer-sentenció Mephiles.

-No se preocupen estoy segura de que llegarán.-tranquilizó Shine.

-*-*-*-*-* **En otra dimensión,Planeta Toibus,algún bosque-*-*-***

Un humo gris apareció en medio del bosque,y se pudo ver a Chess,Sonic y los demás.

-[].[] que lindo lugar-dijo Amy.

-Como sea.-dijo Blaze con indiferencia-¡Miren ahí esta la flor!.

Los quince animales(xD)corrieron hacia la encontraba al frente de una casa.

-¡Es genial que estemos todos juntos aquí!-dijo Chess.-¡Como familia!.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?-dijo Shadow.

-Esta en estado euforia-hiperactividad-dijo Sonic.

-¡No es tiempo de hablar de los problemas de Chess!-gritó Rouge-Tenemos que saber quien es el que debe coger esa flor.

-Hablando de eso-puntualizó Knuckles-Shine dijo que había una bestia-

-Yo no veo ninguna-dijo Sonic-Así que..Yo tomaré esa flor porque es obio que yo tengo corazón puro y alma valiente-presumió.

-¡Más bien eres un idiota!-se burló Shadow.

-¡Oye no le digas asi a mi nov...!-protestó Amy pero fué cortada por Sonic.

a mi-dijo Sonic-¡El idiota eres tu Shadow!-y le pegó una patada en el estomago.

-Grrr.¡Ya verás faker!-gritó el erizo negro golpeandolo en la nariz.

-¡Tranquilos!-dijo Chess-No hay que peleear todos somos amigos...

-Y pensar que ella es la más violenta de aquí...-pensó Blaze en voz alta.

-Bueno entonces yo tomaré la flor-dijo Silver.

-Ninguno de ustedes la va a tomar-un erizo salió de la casa-Porque es mia.

-¿Quien eres tú?-Chess volvió a su estado normal.

-Soy Chess The Hedgehog.

-¡Yo soy Chess The Hedgehog!-gritó Chess-¡Eres un imbecil!.

-Bueno calmese señ muy pacifico no me gusta la violencia y no uso esa clase de palabras.-el erizo era Chess versión masculina pero su personalidad era muy le veía ordenado y muy maduro.

-Esta bien-mumuró Chess femenina entre dientes y respiró profundo-¿Podrías darnos la flor?...Porfavor-trató de sonreír tiernamente pero en vez de eso le salió su sonrisa;una gran y aterradora sonrisa psicopata.

-Primero debo conocer sus intenciones.

-´Nosotr...-Chess iba a hablar pero fué interrumpida por nada más y nada menos que su primo.

-Mira comenzó cuando íbamos a luchar contra Eggman...

_**2 horas más tarde.**_

Todos estaban pensaron que Sonic fuera tan aburrido contando historias.

-Y así es como llegamos acá-terminó el erizo azul.

-Dejame y tus amigos son de otra dimensión,conocieron a ustedes pero del género contrario,conociste a tu prima,te le declaraste a el amor de tu vida,viviste muchas aventuras,quieres regresar a tu planeta;y ahora los persigue un espíritu que secuestro a sus amigos y deben conocer al elegido.

-Asi es.

-¿Era necesario que me lo contaras todo con detalles?.

-No.

Sonic lamento lo de tus amigos.

-¿Nos darás la flor?.

-No

-Gracias pensé que ...¡Qué!.

-Lo siento mucho pero no es arrancada aparece un mounstro que conocemos como un campo de fuerza que solo puede ser penetrado por alguien con intenciones puras y que sea muy además en Kaijiu defenderá la flor hasta la muerte...

-Podré con el...

-_continuará..._

**De verdad verdad lamento la tardanza... saben falta de ideas.**

**Reviews cap anterior:**

**katy light hedgehog:Seeeehhh Sonameeeh.**

**Ani:Owo que disfrutaras este capitulo.**

**SweetMarii:Owo.**

**Adelanto proximo cap:El siguiente paso para encontrar a sus amigos no será nada facil.Y una tragedia los espera a la vuelta de la esquina.¿Podran vencer a la bestia?¿Quien lo hará?.**

**Bye ...**

**:Su amiga Dandere,Yanguire,Claustrofobica,Psicopata,Perverti da,Gamer,un poco Otaku y Adicta al Azucar:**

**-Sonamyxsiempre Owo.**

.


End file.
